The Veil Between
by un-rustledjimmies
Summary: With the end of Emma's schooling approaching quickly, the arrival of a new teacher - and frequent fantasy - will completely turn Emma's world upside down. Witches, Warlocks and Magic? You've got to be fucking kidding. Very au. Eventual SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This story is very au, it doesn't follow the storyline of the show what-so-ever but I try to use the same characters with similar traits and personalities. It ****_is_**** my first SwanQueen fic - kind of my first fic in general, actually - and I only have a vague idea of where I am heading with it... **

**I live in Australia, so the school system/ages and the foster system/home thing is based on what I know happens here (not 100% on the foster system). **

**please let me know what you guys think! **

**The song used in this chapter is Coming Down by Ball Park Music.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coming Down**

The chefs are in the alleyway throwing down

They're high on PCP when I'm around

They don't recall a thing, or their favorite meal,

Till they are coming down.

* * *

Everything was muted. The scenery completely silent, but Emma was content.

She gazed around her, taking in the people whose mouths moved, almost comically, in silent conversation with one another. She was in the middle of a crowded room, but everyone moved around her as if she weren't visible at all.

That's when she noticed.

She sat in a claw-footed bathtub filled with warm rose-scented water and bubbles, but that was not what caught her attention. A beautiful, olive-skinned woman sat across from her, midnight hair just touching her shoulders, plump lips painted a deep red. Their legs were draped over one another, a warm glow emanating from where they touched.

She gazed into the chocolate dark eyes across from her and a smile graced her features, mimicked almost instantaneously by the brunette. The tops of toned calves and olive knees peaked just above the surface of the water where they rested on Emma's lap.

Their eyes remained locked as their hands moved in unison, almost as if possessed, toward the others.

As they reached one another, a pulse of warmth shot from their linked hands directly to Emma's chest and pooled.

Emma started to move towards the woman then, the ends of her blonde curls becoming damp as they trailed through the water. Every inch Emma travelled towards the woman, the larger the warmth in her chest began to grow and when Emma caught the brunette's neck with her other hand and guided their lips together fueling the warmth to completely fill Emma, her eyes closing, body vibrating with the feeling. When a stealthy tongue ran its way across Emma's bottom lip, she granted entry and the warm glow that filled her so completely, flowed from her mouth into the other. They moved together then, free hands pulling at the other's neck determined to extinguish any space between them. The woman caught Emma's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down lightly and Emma broke the kiss, surprise colouring her features. As her eyes found the brunettes, the latter released her lip and tilted her head back in laughter. The rich sound echoed throughout the room, the only sound to break the silence thus far. The sound encouraging the warmth inside of Emma to become scorching hot, though she felt no pain.

Their gazes locked again and a building pressure began to develop deep within the warm pool of Emma's chest. An unknown expression flitted across the brunette's features as the brown eyes took on a look of meaning. A look Emma had never, in her life, received before. The brunette continued to smile at Emma in this manner causing the pressure to build, almost to the point where it felt as if Emma would simply combust. And when she felt the same smile begin to crawl across her face, that's exactly what she did.

* * *

A shift of the sheet in front of her woke Emma. She kept her eyes shut as she felt the body crawl into the space between her stomach and the edge of the bed. She let her arm be pulled over the small figure, by a pair of tiny hands, and smiled to herself.

"Good morning Charlotte." She opened her eyes to a face-full of caramel coloured ringlets

"Shh. I'm asleep"

"No you're not."

"_Yeah_, I am."

"_No_," Emma grabbed the sides of the 6-year-old and began to tickle her hard, "you're not"

The latter burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles and began to writhe fiercely on the bed in front of her, kicking her legs back into Emma's.

"No! Ems, stop. No please! Ems!"

Emma retracted her hands and her smiled grew impossibly large when the younger girl turned her, bright, ocean-blue eyes on her in faux anger.

"I don't like you anymore."

Emma inwardly grinned. Schooling her features to remain blank, she forced her mouth to fall in sadness, looking down and throwing an arm dramatically over her face. She peeked underneath her arm and through her lashes, watching as the girl's false anger turned to guilt. Charlotte ducked her head and burrowed into Emma's chest, throwing her tiny arms around her in a hug.

"I was joking Emma! I'm sorry," she turned her head to look into eyes of deep forest-green, blue orbs filled with sincerity, "I love you."

"I know, Bug." She enveloped the small girl into a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead, "I love you too."

"HA. _Gayyyyyy_"

The voice from across the room pulled both the girls' attentions as a 7-year-old boy leaped from the top bunk and landed on the wooden floor with a thunk, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You're just jealous because Ems loves me more than you, August."

"Nah-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Nah-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

Emma watched the two squabble in amusement. She turned to see Ruby in the bunk beside her own, the 13 year old still fast asleep and Henry above her tentatively peering over the edge at her.

"Morning Henry" she smiled up at the boy and he ducked away. He was the newest to the home, having only arrived last week. Both Emma and Mary have tried to talk to him, to let him know he can trust them, but so far it hasn't worked. He'd come from a pretty bad family, with dark, angry bruises colouring his twig-thin arms and legs. He was only nine, but you could see in his eyes that he had already suffered quite a lot in his short life.

Unfortunately, It was like this for most kids who lived their lives in the system. Emma knew from experience.

She turned her head to check the last bed in the room, finding the two girls talking excitedly on the top bunk and laughed, "Good morning girls."

"Morning Emma!" They chimed in perfect unison. Aurora and Mulan had been brought to Mary on the same day, and have been inseparable since. They both turned 15 soon, meaning they were able to leave the home and venture out into the real world. To be blunt, this scared the living shit out of both Mary and Emma, though they knew that if the girls had each other, they would be perfectly fine.

She turned her attention back to August and Charlotte, still caught up in the argument.

"Nah-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

Emma jumped in surprise as Charlotte's head whipped around to face her, and spoke quickly, determined to make a point, "Emma, who do you love the most - me or August?" She gestured to the boys who now stood with his hands on his hips, smirk in place.

Emma studied the little girls face. Charlotte had been in the home for 2 years now. Emma remembers the night she was brought in; she would probably never forget it either. The four year old had been carried into Mary's home asleep on the social workers shoulder, only waking when she had been placed on the ground to stand. Her hand never left her right cheek, her eyes trained on the ground. When the papers had been signed and the social worker had left, Mary and Emma had sat her down to talk, not unlike they did whenever they got a new kid. It took a large amount of convincing, and a lot of trust, but when she removed her hand, she revealed a large red burn that stretched from just under the waterline of her right eye to her bottom lip, covering most of the young girls cheek. Mary had been gob-smacked; not realizing the 'small injury' the social worker had explained meant a burn the size of a large potato, red and weeping. Apparently, the father of the last foster home Charlotte had been in decided it was perfectly OK to throw hot oil on the face of a _four-year-old child. _

A small, insistent tug on the end of a damp flaxen curl brought Emma back to the present. "Ems?"

Emma looked once again at the face of the little 6-year-old. The red of the burn has long since disappeared, leaving a large, white, disfiguration in its wake.

"I love you both," She stated as she sat up, swinging her legs over the end of the bed, "Equally."

"She's only saying that because she really loves _ME_ more." Charlotte shot at August as she climbed onto Emma's back. Emma stood; keeping a hold on the six year old wrapped piggyback style on her back, and walked over to August pulling him into a tight, one-armed hug. She leaned in close, whispering into his ear on the sly, "let her have this one."

August's blues eyes flash with disappointment and he let's a fake defeated smile cross his face, turning up to Charlotte perched on Emma's back.

"You're right."

Emma feels Charlotte hum in approval as she starts her way out the door, towards the kitchen. The kids all move to follow her, a habit formed early in the home.

"Emma, why is your hair all wet?" Charlotte questions, fingering one of Emma's dampened curls.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Emma answers, honest curiosity accenting her voice, as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning Mary!" Emma and Charlotte chimed together, sending the young girl into a fit of giggles. Mary smiled brightly at them and responded in a song-song voice, "Good morning girls."

Mary is Emma's savior. Five years beforehand, when Emma was just thirteen, she had run away from a particularly horrible foster family. Not that she wasn't used to them, thirteen years in the system had seen that she experienced her fair share of terrible homes. She knew how to handle herself accordingly. In most she was there simply the food coupons, the money she brought in, not to be fed or paid attention to. In others, she was the kicking bag, the 'take it out on her' girl. She was independent and strong-willed, able to feed and look after herself by the age of nine. But this foster-father had entirely different plans for her and he executed them viciously, without a second thought. Emma had run then, unsure where exactly she was headed, and continued to run until she just simply couldn't any longer, and that's when Mary had found her.

Emma thanked god everyday that she happened across such a good soul as Mary.

She had helped her through everything that followed. The pregnancy. The miscarriage. The mess of a person that was fourteen-year-old Emma Swan.

From that moment, Mary had cared for Emma and as many foster kids as the system allowed her to house. They all understood Mary couldn't adopt them, 'a two-bedroom house isn't enough for six kids, not permanently' (as the foster system had so _kindly_ put it) and she couldn't afford a larger house. Mary made sure all her kids knew that her house was as permanent as they wanted it to be and that she will protect them with her life, regardless.

Emma placed Charlotte on her chair around the table as the kids filed through the door behind them. Emma moved to help Mary organize the kid's breakfasts, knowing Mary could not get all the kids ready for school as well as herself ready for work. Mary shot her a grateful look and moved to their lunches.

Emma was fast approaching her 18th birthday and completing her last year of high school. Often Mary was questioned about the age of Emma and why she was still technically living in the care of the foster home, but she always found the most polite way to warn the social workers to fuck off. Mary and Emma loved the kids, they had developed special relationships with them all. None, however, quite as significant as the bond formed between Emma and Charlotte.

At first, Mary hadn't understood the instant connection that had developed between the two girls, but she caught on quite quickly. Both the girls had it the hardest out of all the kids. Up until Henry, they were both the only kids that had not had a single decent foster home before Mary. Charlotte had been in her first foster home, one she had been abused in for two years before the oil incident occurred, and Emma had ran from her twenty-fourth home, not that she'd been counting. The other kids had come from half-decent homes and had been sent into Mary's care because the families could, or would, no longer care for them.

"Morning."

Ruby stomped through the door and plopped down on the seat at the end of the table, hair sticking up at odd angles a yawn widening her lips.

"Well good morning. Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine this morning, huh?" Emma laughed towards the dyed redhead who glared at her from her seat, "Our own personal 'Little Miss Sunshine.'"

"Oh, Fu-"

"Hey!" Mary yelled, shooting a glare at Ruby, "language!"

Emma smirked towards the teenager who smiled sarcastically mouthing a very definitive, 'fuck you' completed with a flick of the finger.

"Mary, Ruby put her finger up at Ems." August stated smugly.

"Ruby!" Mary scolded.

"Aw, come on!" The teenager pointed towards Emma, a smile lighting her face, "she totally egged me on."

Emma put her hands up in mock defense, "I didn't do shit."

"Emma! Come on girls, really?" Mary scolded once more, gaze flicking between the two.

"Sorry" they laughed together.

Emma sat the plate-full of toast on the table and the kids all jumped for a piece, fighting over the slices.

"Guys, there's like, twenty pieces there. Calm down, no-ones going to starve." Emma stated with a smile, pulling up a chair on the right of Charlotte. She reached forward and snagged two pieces of toast for herself.

"I got the best pieces" Charlotte smirked, climbing onto Emma's lap.

"Nah-uh" argued August from across the table.

"Yeah-huh"

The kitchen was loud, filled with conversation as they ate. Emma finished her plate first, shoveling the last piece of her toast into her mouth.

Mary shot Emma a disappointed look from across the table, "Really, Emma? You _are_ a lady."

Emma simply shrugged as she shifted Charlotte back onto her seat and walked to the sink, placing her dish inside. Turning back to the table, she noticed the only missing member.

She picked up the only untouched plate on the table and buttered another two pieces of toast. She glanced at Mary and she nodded. "Hurry up guys, I'll be taking the littlies to school soon so the rest of you will have to hurry if you want a lift with Em."

As she walked out the door she heard Charlotte pipe up, "Why don't you guys swap? Then Ems can take me to school."

"Ems goes to High school sweetie. It's not on the way to your school."

She smiled to herself as she carried the plate through the kitchen door and headed towards the bedroom. Her mind never straying from the pool of warmth that has encased her chest since she first awoke this morning.

* * *

This scenery of saints and stained glass walls

You get a little badge and you stand tall

You're knee-deep in the shit of suburban sprawl

And you are coming down

Well you are coming down

Oh you are coming down.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I feel like I should warn you guys... I tend to go on & on when I write. a lot. I'm not quite sure why, but it's important that you guys know that Regina doesn't make an actual physical appearance in the story until chapter 5 (which I am currently writing at the moment**)

**Oh, and another thing... This fic REALLY should not have been rated K, but that happened, so BIIIIG warning for everyone - there is swearing, and sexytimes (Kinda - if you can make sense of my writing) in the coming chapters. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story guys! :)**

**Song: Hurricane by MS MR**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hurricane**

Didn't know what this would be

But I knew I didn't see

What you thought you saw in me

I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run

Ready for the worst before the damage was done.

* * *

Emma understood the fear of entering a new home. The fear of not knowing whether you were going to be hit, or ignored, or treated as a pet. When she was young, she thought meeting the parents of a new foster home was the scariest part, but as she got older she grew to learn that the scariest part was the first night with the family. The first night is the night you find out who, or what, you are to them.

This is why Emma and Mary talk to every kid that they take into care. They push to establish trust because they believe its essential for the kids to know they are wanted, that they are safe, that in this home they can be who they are and be loved for it.

Walking back into the bedroom, Emma approaches Henry's bed cautiously. She didn't want to frighten him, he had just grasped the idea of them bringing him food and allowing them to touch him in the last few days and she didn't want to ruin any progress they had made, little as it may be.

Henry's eyes watched intently as she crossed the room to his bed, placing the plate of toast in front of him.

"Here you go, Bud."

He glanced from Emma to the toast and picked up the first piece. He bought it to his mouth and nibbled at a tiny piece, holding Emma's gaze in his. She moved from the bed, looking pointedly at him, "Make sure you eat it all, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day kid" she stated, giving him a wink before turning and walking towards the door once more.

Just before crossing the threshold she heard the tiniest of voices speak up behind her, "thank-you." Followed by a loud crunch of bitten toast.

* * *

Emma pushed her way through the door and into her last class of the day. She took a seat and pulled out her books. English was never her strong suit, but she was working on it. She was pulled into a conversation to her left, something about Harry Potter no doubt, by her best-friend-of-5-years Alexandra and missed the entrance of the teacher.

"Year 12."

Miss Tremaine, Head English teacher, addressed the class from the front of the room, hands on hips and nose tilted high. She was one of the best teachers in the school, as scary as she may appear. When the conversations did not cease she tried again, "YEAR 12."

Her voice carried throughout the room, the English accent ringing through clearly. All conversation stopped abruptly and Tremaine grinned at the reaction of her class, "Today is my last lesson with you lot. As you know, I _am_ retiring," Someone let out a small cry of victory from the back of the class, sending them all into a chorus of giggles, "yeah, yeah. So brats, there's a teacher coming here all the way from Boston to take over after the two week holidays. Poor Darl' has absolutely no idea what she's in for with you lot, I do wish her the best of luck. God knows she'll need it."

Miss Tremaine had always been like this. Always dressed in long sleeved, floor length dresses, grey hair contained in a bun perched atop her head. Her perfect posture and demeanor suggested discipline and consequence, though she had the best sense of humor Emma had seen in any teacher through her 12 years of schooling.

Emma had been dreading this retirement. It was only another month until the start of the final exams and she'd been improving immensely with the tutoring Miss Tremaine had been all do happy to give during free periods. She had worried that without Miss Tremaine's tutoring; she would crash and burn her exam. And, knowing her, she would.

She had said as much to Tremaine. She assured her that she had already spoken to her replacement, who was more than happy to help out.

"Anyway my little Treasures get your books out. Just 'cause I get to do nothing with my life starting next week doesn't mean you do."

* * *

Emma leaned against the hood of her beetle, waiting for the girls to appear in the parking lot. The rusting, yellow contraption acted as her transport to school and, consequently, Mulan, Aurora and Ruby's as well. It had been a gift from Mary Margaret for her 16th birthday, albeit at the time it did not run, nor have an engine.

That year, the kids had all decided that an investment in "building engines and repairing cars for dummies" for Emma's gift was sound, and how right they were. Emma had spent every weekend she could working on her car and it had all been worth it.

Emma spots the three girls making their way across the parking lot towards her. Mulan and Aurora's eyes were glued to a popular football jock (Phillip, she though his name was)'s ass as he passed them, both donning a stupid, giddy grin. Emma glanced towards Ruby who was now walking next to a girl she had never seen before, the same grin spread across her face.

Emma quirked her brow as she regarded the new girl. She had burgundy coloured hair, pulled into a messy loose bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a sky blue, knee-length dress that highlighted the ocean blue of her eyes. The girls reached Emma's car then, Mulan and Aurora still giggling about Phillip as they slid into the backseat. Emma laughed as she followed their lead, sliding into the worn leather of the drivers seat. Emma watched Ruby hug the young girl goodbye and make her way to the passengers side door with a curious expression.

Emma started the car as Ruby buckled her seatbelt in, shooting a side-glance towards the thirteen-year-old.

"So…", Emma started as she began to drive, "who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Ruby appeared flustered, "That was... Belle. Belle French."

Emma shot another glance towards Ruby, watching as red flooded her checks and neck.

"Belle, huh?"

* * *

They sat atop a garden swing hung from an apple tree, surrounded by flowers of purple, pink and yellow in full bloom. The smell of them filling the air and creating a complete scene of tranquility.

Alike last time, people milled around the two women, caught in their own world of conversation. A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair weaved gracefully through the crowds of people, a tray containing a single martini balanced perfectly on her palm. Emma watched as the blonde surveyed the room, blue eyes roaming over the guests, seemingly searching for one in particular. Her eyes flashed as they found their target and she began to move once again, picking up her speed as she approached the woman.

Emma predicted what happened before the man even began to move.

A man dressed in an expensive suit began his turn just as the blonde walked within his reach, his shoulder making direct contact with the tray, knocking its contents off-balance. Emma winced, expecting the crash and splatter of glass that was sure to follow the collision, but it never came. The blonde woman, eyes filled with a look of utter concentration, stared intently at the martini glass now suspended mid-air. Emma watched in complete awe as the glass moved on its own accord, contents seeping back inside the glass and returned to the tray. The blonde grasped the tray, a look of complete nonchalance on her face, as she continued her journey towards the intended guest, the entire exchange lasting under 2 seconds. Emma's jaw comically slackened as she glanced around the room, it seemed no one had noticed the near miss other than her.

She felt warmth of light shoot from her hand to her heart and abruptly turned to face her partner. Green eyes met chocolate brown as a re-assuring smile filled the latter's face. Emma glanced down to their entwined hands, the source of the light, resting on the white wood of the swing and once again met her brunette's eyes. She took in the woman, dressed in a light blue summer dress ending just above her knees. She really was breathtaking. Her shoulder-length dark hair was perfectly styled and her lips once again painted a deep red.

Emma remembered the melodious laugh that had graced her ears upon their last meeting, and found herself consequently wishing for it once more.

As soon as she recognized these thoughts, a bright light began to build just behind the brunettes figure. Emma could feel herself slipping away, so she acted quickly.

"Hi."

Hi? Hi. She had said Hi.

As if sensing the blonde's frustration with herself, the brunette threw her head back in laughter, it's sound once again filling the entirety of the silence. As the remnants of the laughter faded, the light grew almost blindingly bright, causing Emma to shield her eyes. Emma felt herself being almost tangibly pulled from the scene, hearing one single world as she was met with complete darkness.

"Hello."

* * *

Emma awoke in her bed once again accompanied by Charlotte tucked tightly underneath her chin, curled into her side. A glance towards the window situated at the end of the room told her it was very early morning, the sun not having yet risen. The deep, even breaths emitted from the 6 year old suggesting she was still fast asleep. For that, Emma was grateful.

It was the second time in just as many days that the mysterious brunette had appeared in her dreams. Emma had an innate sense of knowledge of this woman, although she would swear she had never once seen, nor met, her before. Although the dreams were entirely welcomed, giving Emma a much-needed break from the nightmares that usually plagued her slumber, they were very disorientating. Not that Emma hadn't had dreams of kissing girls before, Hell, she'd dreamt of doing a _lot_ more than that with girls, but these were different. Everything that occurred in the dreams had felt _real, _not like recalling a vivid dream but rather a memory. That is what had Emma so intrigued.

To be honest, she didn't give the events of the dream a second thought. After all, the whole tray incident only confirmed that what she experienced was a dream, right? Emma had her doubts. Hell, she had doubts about her doubts. She couldn't quite explain why she couldn't let go of the Brunette, or why she has plagued her thoughts since the night before, but she honestly didn't mind; it was nice having someone to think of as entirely hers.

A chill set over Emma, and she reached down to grasp the duvet cover, having being crumpled underneath her feet throughout the night. Careful not to wake the young girl, Emma shimmed the duvet up her body until it reached just under her chin and snuggled her body underneath it. The sweet, floral scent of it igniting a fire of realization for the blonde.

Of course.

The flowers from the dream had smelt the same. Suddenly Emma felt silly. There was no way the brunette was a real person. Dreams are from deep within one's subconscious, there was no way in the world Emma could ever know a woman like that and not remember her. Dreams were just that; Dreams. Just alike before, when Emma had awoken with wet hair. They were the explanation for the seemingly random settings of the two dreams thus far, she was sure of it. Emma was so caught up in the new realization that she didn't feel the small figure beside her begin to stir.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as Charlotte began to mumble incoherently, and pushing at her side. For these two, this was a common procedure. Just as the girl's mumblings became coherent No's and Stop's, Emma wrapped her arms around her encasing her in a very tight grip.

"Shh, Charlie. It's okay. Shhhh"

Emma mumbled soft reassurances into the child's ear, as she once again became still, her breathing evening out as she fell again into uninterrupted slumber. Emma sighed deeply and pulled the little girl further into her chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. This is why she stayed. She stayed because of the little girl that was now snuggled perfectly into her side. She couldn't, and wouldn't, imagine the young girl with anyone else. No one else new how to soothe away the nightmares that plagued both the girls' minds. Mary had tried on countless occasions, often waking to Emma's unconscious screams and pleas upon her first few months of living with her.

As the sun began to rise, setting the room into a golden glow, Emma couldn't help but let her thoughts drift once again to her brunette partner from her dreams. Why had she not seemed surprised when the blonde waitress had stopped the impending spill with the mere force of her mind? As she drifted to sleep she could only hope to revisit her newly founded brunette themed escape, where she would ask for herself. After all, why not indulge the fantasy while it lasted?

* * *

Welcome to the inner workings of my mind

So dark and fowl I can't disguise, can't disguise

Nights like this I become afraid

Of the darkness in my heart

Hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, this is just point A in the - what I assume to be many - points highlighting just how much I do love to blabber on. This chapter really didn't need to be included, but I had a dream about it**.

**So here it is.**

**The next chapter will be up sooner than later.**

**WARNING: There is a brief description of sexytimes in here, slight drug use and underage drinking. **

**Song: Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up) - Florence & the Machine**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rabbit Heart**

The looking-glass, so shiny and new

How quickly the glamor fades.

I start spinning, slipping out of time

Was that the wrong pill to take?

* * *

"Emma. Emmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The blonde stirred as the irritatingly high-pitched whine sounded from next to her.

"Emma!"

Emma's eyes shot open at urgency of the tone. Ruby smiled down at her, armed linked innocently behind her back.

"Oh good, you're up"

Emma reached behind her head, grasping her pillow and throwing it hard at the teenager that stood victoriously next to her bed, careful not to jostle the young girl still buried into her side. Ruby ducked just in time, the pillow merely grazing the top of her hair. She stood once again, a shit-eating grin taking over her face.

"You missed."

"Watch yourself," Emma cracked a huge grin back at the brunette, "next time I won't."

The early morning light filtered in through the window at the end of the room, sending it into a golden-yellow bath of colour. Emma squinted as the light hit her sleep-ridden eyes.

"Jesus Christ Ruby! How early is it? You know we're on holidays right? Like, we _can_ sleep past 6."

Ruby chuckled as she dropped herself unceremoniously onto the edge of Emma's bed, crossing her legs underneath her. She turned to face Emma and Charlotte, her grin replaced with demeanor of nervousness. Ruby's light green eyes connected with Emma's sage and her mouth opened, as if to talk, but shut quickly once again.

"What's up, Rubes?"

"I…. um." Ruby glanced down, finding a sudden interest in the quilt beneath her, "I kinda, maybe, wanted to ask you something? But you can't laugh. Or joke about it. It's serious. Seriously though. You really can't. Promise?"

Ruby's words flew from her mouth a hundred miles a minute, causing Emma's brows to almost vanish into her hairline with a mix of worry and curiosity. She carefully shifted the sleeping child away from her side and sat up to face Ruby, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Rubes, is everything OK?"

"What? Yeah! Of course, I was just… uh…. Wondering about something. Um. If someone, hypothetically of course, wanted to ask another someone of the same sex on a date, but she didn't know if she was into that sort of stuff, how would one do so?"

Emma tried and failed miserably to keep a straight face, throwing her head back in laughter. Ruby's brow creased in anger.

"Hey! This is serious. What do I- I mean what does the person do? Hypothetically."

"Rubes, I know this is about Belle."

"No it's not"

"Don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you lie."

Ruby glanced down in defeat.

"OK. What if, hypothetically, it was Belle? What do I do?"

"Jesus Christ Ruby! Just say its Belle. It's not a big deal, I like girls too remember?" Emma chuckled lightly before continuing, "Do you have her number?" Emma received a small answering nod in response, "message her and ask her if she wants to hang out today. I'm free, so I can drive you guys to the movies if she's up for it. Just talk, I'm sure sexuality is _bound_ to either come up in conversation or become blatantly obvious after a few hours okay?"

"Ok. Thanks Em. You're a lifesaver."

"Oh, I know"

"Come off it, shithead."

"Shut up and go message your girlfriend."

A light punch hit Emma's calf through the duvet before Ruby stood from the bed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ruby stated, followed by a salacious wink and a very determined, "Yet."

* * *

The liquid in the red cup rippled in time to the rattling bass that filled the air. Emma nursed the drink close to her chest as she gazed around the party, eyes searching the crowds for Alexandra. Why did she even bother coming to the stupid party in the first place? Alex always managed to "just go to get another drink" and disappear for ages, leaving Emma surrounded by people she hardly knows.

She pulled her phone from her red leather jacket and checked the time. 7:45pm. Alex had been gone for almost an hour. Noticing an un-read message, Emma swiped the screen.

_Movie was great, thanks again for the help Ems. I'm going to walk Belle home so I don't need a lift… Please don't tell Mary :)_

_-Ruby_

Emma's face lit up in a huge grin as she typed her reply;

_You're welcome Rubes. So… what's the verdict? Don't think you're getting out of telling me all about it later._

Her phone vibrated almost instantly with a reply from the teen.

_Trust me, I know. I think it's safe to say I definitely have a chance ;) talk to you later shithead 3_

Emma laughed quietly to herself, sliding the phone back into her pocket. She took a long drink from her cup, the bitterness of the beer causing her nose to scrunch just slightly as she swallowed. She gazed around the party once more, trying to spot a familiar face anywhere. To be honest, she had absolutely no idea whose party she was at. Alex had practically dragged her there, kicking and screaming, with promises of under-age drinking and hot chicks. It had taken near 2 hours to drive from Storybrooke to the secluded forest hill property, meaning they had to leave soon to get back at a decent hour, and she had no idea where the blonde was.

For god knows how long Emma wondered aimlessly around the party, no longer in search for Alex. It wasn't until much later, in a very important conversation with a bunch of college kids about Doctor Who when Emma began to sway slightly, that she realized just how long it had been. She didn't remember filling her cup, nor drinking them all, but she could tell by the slight slur her speech had adopted that she was definitely inebriated. Politely stepping away from the group, she pulled the phone from her pocket and checked the time once again. 10pm. Her mouth dropped silently to form a perfect 'o' as she read across her screen _9 missed calls 23 unread messages._ She was in for _SHIT_.

Most of the calls and texts were mostly from Mary, regarding her whereabouts and safety no doubt. A quick call to her foster mother cleared the worry and with a small reprimand from Mary - "I don't care if it's a Saturday, you had me worried sick! I expect you back here in the morning missy."- Emma was able to set about finding her friend.

And find her she did.

Around the fire. Seated on a _very_ uncomfortable looking plastic chair. Well, _she_ wasn't seated on the _chair_ exactly, but rather straddling a college-aged boys' lap. Their mouths were locked in a tongue-dueling embrace, hands wondering, searching each other's bodies for a purchase. Emma cleared her throat loudly, as to get their attention, but to no avail.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alex! Can't you just keep it in your pants for once?" Emma questions with a smile, drawing the attentions of the two.

"Emma!" Alex slurs, throwing her head dramatically in the former's direction, "I've been looking for you!"

"I can see that. Did you happen to find me in that dude's mouth or what?"

Alex bursts into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, only heightening when her partner begins to kiss her neck. Not that she expected anything else, but it would have been a miracle if Alex had somehow remained sober enough to drive them home. Unfortunately, this was _obviously _not the case.

"No, but I definitely found _something."_ Alex smirks suggestively and turns back to her partner, ultimately bringing the conversation to a close.

Shaking her head in amusement, Emma turned from the two and began her decent towards her car parked at the base of the small hill the fire was lit upon. Pushing her way through throngs of people, all who which smiled or attempted conversation with her. At one stage she took a proffered drink, and without a second thought, downed the entirety in one shot. After talking with a bunch of 20-year-old girls about how 'hot' Channing Tatum is for what seemed like a lifetime, Emma once again began her slow progress trip towards the beetle. After a mere 3 steps, Emma was hit with a very sudden nauseous sensation and her vision swam rapidly. Panic set in as she clutched as her stomach, willing herself not to be sick, but it seemed as quickly as the symptoms arrived, they vanished.

Emma straightened slowly, completely aware of the light-headedness that had engulfed her brain, and once again made the way to her car. Small, coloured object occasionally flew in and out of her vision, but Emma didn't worry herself too hard. After all she had experienced this once before, more than once.

She'd been drugged.

Most likely in the drink she stupidly downed beforehand, but nonetheless, she was so. Surprisingly, it was pretty much the exact way she had found herself drugged previously. Trust Emma Swan to take care of herself.

As she continued her path through the crowd, Emma felt her arms and legs begin weaken and just as she reached her car, they gave out. Emma supported her weight on the hood of the car and shuffled her body slowly towards the drivers' door. Steeling herself, she grabbed the handle and jerked backwards luckily avoiding a nasty collision with the ground by grasping the door frame at the last second. Her vision whirled as she threw herself onto the seat slamming the door shut behind her.

Emma rested her head back and closed her eyes, essentially blocking the swirling reality out of her sight. She let her mind drift to _her_ brunette (Well, she was hers. She was a perfect figment of the blondes subconscious, undoubtedly making her _hers), _a woman who has not escaped Emma's mind much since she began her appearances_. _Emma feels her cheeks flush with a deep scarlet as she recalls the far-from-innocent dream she had experienced the previous night.

_The usual silent aura of the dream was only interrupted by the occasional 'pop' as their lips left one another's. They lay bare together, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to calf. One of Emma's hands was buried in the brunette's hair, unconsciously guiding the movement of their lips, while the other traced lazy circles from navel to just below panty-line. The brunette's hands remained locked behind Emma's neck, keeping them pressed together. The scene remained uninterrupted until Emma unconsciously slipped her thigh between the brunette's coaxing a moan from the latter._

_Emma's eyes searched the chocolate brown pools before her, watching as they slowly turned a lust-filled onyx. She held the brunette's gaze as she let her lower hand travel further, towards her desire. As her fingers danced through the neat curls the brunette's hips bucked wantonly, her hand making its own path downward from behind Emma's neck._

_They entered each other at the same time, their moans mixing to create a harmonious sound of pleasure that filled the atmosphere. They moved together in an unspoken beat, their lips accenting the motion of their hips as they fast approached their climax. Emma felt the brunette's sex clench around her fingers, almost instantaneously driving Emma over the edge and into oblivion. _

"Fuck."

Emma sat up quickly and scolded herself for the sudden rush of wetness that now coated the lining of her underwear. This was pathetic - She was pathetic. The abrupt movement caused Emma's reality to become hazy, almost dream-like in itself.

Emma gazed through the windows of the car, noticing that most of the party-goers had trailed off (likely in pairs to a more _private_ environment, but nonetheless) and only a smaller group of people remained socializing around the campfire. Emma struggled to keep her drug-induced mind coherent enough to observe the remainder, taking notice they were considerably older than that of the majority at the party. There were five or six of them standing in a group to the side, ranging in height but all looking to be around the same age. Emma squinted in an attempt to determine their faces, but was only met with an objecting throb of her head.

"Holy shit. Sleep. I need sleep."

Emma turned on her side and brought her legs up to her chest, her gazed locked on the group situated just beyond the hood of her car. Her eyes began to flutter and she roamed the party once again, her eyes resting on a shorthaired brunette, dressed casually in a blouse and black slacks. Emma took her in slowly as her eyelids became impossibly heavy with sleep. She was beautiful, to say the least. Her full lips were painted a blood red, the fire creating a breathtaking light upon her tanned skin and highlighting the dark chocolate brown of her eyes.

Eyes that Emma had found herself lost in every night for close to a week now.

"Oh my god."

The words barely made it past her lips before she was pulled into the drug-induced coma of sleep.

* * *

And in the spring, I shed my skin and it goes away with the changing wind

The water has turned from Blue to Red and towards the skies I offer it.

This is a gift, it comes with a price

Who is the lamb and who is the knife?


	4. Chapter 4

**I had all my yearly exams this last week, plus the fact that I was having SO much trouble finishing the chapter... Sorry guys. **

**I am actually struggling to get this story off of the ground, so if anyone has ANY ideas, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Song: This Fire - Birds of Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

** Chapter 4: This Fire**

Our city isn't perfect; our city is a blaze of neon flare.

Does anybody care?

Fractured lines in the pavement, ambers color the air

The street we named will never be the same

* * *

Her head was pounding. Like, jackhammer inside the skull pounding. She felt the warmth of the sun on her closed eyelids and dreaded the inevitable pain it would cause when she cracked her eyelids. She burrowed her head further into herself.

Yeah.

Ow.

"Emma?"

Emma groaned as the soft sound boomed through her head, sending her eyes pulsating themselves from their sockets. The constant drone of her cars engine comforted her; at least she wasn't in the back of some random's car.

"Em-Dawg?"

This was accompanied by a slight shove to her left shoulder.

"No. Stop talking. Don't touch." Her voice was thick and raspy, like it was spoken around broken glass.

Water. She needed water.

Emma squinted, slowly opening her eyes to the light. Yeah. Not the best decision of her life. Alex watched on amused as her blonde friend slowly adjusted herself to the real world. Her red-rimmed eyes rolled as she took in the shit-eating smirk that had made itself home on Alex's face. The latters face morphing to worry as she noticed the completely worn look that encompassed Emma's features, eyes flicking between the road ahead and her semi-conscious friend.

"Shit. How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Not enough. My drink was spiked."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence stretched on as Emma finally sat herself up, running fingers through her tangled curls. She reached behind her seat and pulled out an old plastic bottle, bringing it to her lips and taking a swig. The water cleared away the broken glass, cooling her head and throat as she swallowed. She faltered, reaching to grab her seatbelt when Alex interrupted her.

"Who's Regina?"

Emma's head snapped to her counterpart, brows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

"Who's Regina?"

"I don't know a Regina."

"Huh."

"'Huh' what?"

Alex grinned all-knowingly at her, turning back to the road ahead, and began humming a nonsensical tune as she drove. Emma turned to her window, watching as the forest whipped past until she was once again interrupted, this time by Alex's laughter.

"What!"

"Nothing." Giggle.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing."

"Well," giggle, "It doesn't really matter."

"Tell me."

"Okay. Your funeral." The blonde stated nonchalantly. "Late last night – Well, really, early morning is more accurate – I woke up to _you_ moaning, Emma. Like, _moaning, _moaning. Loudly. And you kept whimpering, and occasionally yelling, that name. It was actually pretty fucking scary. I though I was going to have to call the exorcist dude. And then you started, like, gyrating or something and - "

"What!?"

Emma's face adopted a red hue as she burrowed into her seat with embarrassment. Don't get her wrong; her dream last night was _A-Mazing. _She had been worried she would not appear at first. She spent the first half of the dream searching for her in yet another crowded room. But when she finally found her? Yeah. That was pretty great. Alex looked over, her eyebrows rising at Emma's reaction.

"So… Who's Regina?"

"Does it matter?"

"Obviously!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends' behavior, before finally succumbing. After all, they new absolutely EVERYTHING about each other. What's one more secret? She huffed dramatically before turning towards Alex, a joyless expression on her face.

"Fine. It started about a week ago…"

* * *

"Dude, no way. You're, like, totally in lesbians with a dream chick. That's hilarious."

"I'm glad _you _find it so freaking amusing. You know I saw her at the party last night? Like, right before I crashed."

They were perched on Alex's double bed, having arrived back in Storybrooke after Emma had told Alex of her brunette, who now had a name - Regina apparently. Emma's headache was dulled to a small throb behind her eyes, with the help of fairly strong painkillers, and she was amazed they were still on the same topic.

"You could have just been hallucinating. You're still not entirely sure _what_ you were drugged with last night… Plus, you said it yourself that it was right before you crashed. You could have already been half asleep Ems."

Emma hummed in agreement and stood from the bed stretching her arms in the process.

"Yeah, but still. It was really weird."

"It's weird you're having a dream about the same chick every night Ems. You know, it's a known fact that the human brain cannot create faces so are you sure you've never seen her before?" Emma shook her head in the negative, " In your life?" another shake, "Are you positive?"

"Yes, Alex. I wouldn't forget her face. I _don't_ forget faces."

Emma walked over to her bag, throwing in her phone and sliding under the covers next to Alex. The latter rolled over, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before cuddling into Emma's side.

"I know, that's what is kinda freaking me out."

Alex's breathing soon became deep and calm, her body still pressed to Emma's side. Emma often mused that after a life of being independent, how she became depended on by people like Alex and Charlotte in the smallest of situations. How someone could go from a life of being unwanted to a life of being needed.

The excitement of sleep overwhelmed her and she let her eyelids fall closed. She didn't mind it, being depended on that is. She didn't mind it at all.

* * *

"Regina."

Emma watched as the brunette jumped and spun around quicker than she would of thought possible, a thin, tan hand moving to cover her heart in shock. They were back in the garden, though they were entirely alone. Regina sat perched on the swing, swaying slightly in the breeze as Emma approached.

"You know my name?" The question was filled with curiosity, laced with an air of fear and wonderment.

"Apparently. I'm Emma, by the way."

"Emma." Regina played with the word on her tongue, almost as if she were tasting a fine wine, determining its worth. Soon, a bright smile graced her features and crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Hello Emma."

"Hello Regina."

Emma took her place beside the brunette on the swing, crossing her legs underneath herself. She placed her hand atop the brunettes and smiled into her eyes. Why did she feel so comfortable and confident with the woman?

"I feel it's appropriate we know each other's names now. Considering what has occurred in the past between us."

The admission shocked Emma. The brunette can remember the other dreams? _Of course she can_, a small voice sounded in her head, _she's a figment of your imagination, idiot_. So instead of showcasing her shock, Emma let out a burst of laughter and leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Yeah. I guess."

They sat in companionable silence as the sweet fragrance of the air enveloped them. Emma's head sat upon Regina's shoulder, their hands intertwined. Regina placed a small kiss on Emma's hairline and the latter lifted her head, receiving another on her waiting lips. They smiled together and Regina brought her free hand to cup Emma's cheek.

"Why do I feel like I know you more than I know myself?"

Emma leaned into her hand before turning it over, placing a small kiss on her palm, and returning her head to its previous resting point.

"It's funny, I was gonna ask you the exact same thing"

They remained in their position together until the rate of Emma's blinks became slower, her eyelids opening less and less every time, until they fell completely closed. Emma felt as though she were drifting in a calm ocean, or floating down a canal and then nothing.

* * *

Emma's eyes slipped open and she cast her glance to her friend, no longer burrowed into Emma's side, but instead had her feet pressed against her back, pushing her out of bed. Emma chuckled and slid out from under the covers, walking across to her back and checking the clock on her phone. 4:30. In the afternoon. Shit.

They had slept for almost 14 hours. She rifled through her back in search of her change of clothes and began to dress.

The end of the dream was odd. The first of which that Emma was not thrown out of, rather, it had seemed like in a blink she had woken up. One minute she was in the dream, the next she was awake in her room. She hadn't said goodbye. Granted, she hadn't said it any other time, but this time is had felt different. Like she had known the brunette – Regina – Her entire life. She had felt closer to her than she had ever felt with Alex, and that was definitely saying something.

And it was _stupid_ because Regina wasn't even real. And it pissed Emma off to no end that she was so upset about that. It was pathetic. No, it was worse than pathetic and yet Emma couldn't help but feel like she would never be happy without the woman in her life.

Jesus Christ. She was crazy.

Emma jotted down a quick thank-you text, sending it to Alex's phone and ensuring it was received before she left the house in search for her bug. Throwing her bag into the backseat, Emma drove for home. Frustrated at the empty feeling inside her chest at the thought of not seeing Regina again.

Pulling up at the house, Emma quickly parked her bug on the side of the road and marched inside. Anger and frustration was pouring off of Emma in waves, which only heightened her emotions further. This was humiliating, Jesus Emma, pull it together. She stormed towards her shared room, almost toppling over Ruby whose face was buried in her phone.

"Shit. Sorry Ruby."

"Emma! You'll never guess what- "

"What?" Emma interrupted, a headache quickly forming and her teeth set hard. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she was still angry at herself and just wanted time alone. Ruby's brows furrowed before shaking off the interruption, a huge smile stretching her face.

"Belle said she'd go on a date with me."

"Good for you, Rubes." Emma stated with no emotion, trying to be happy for the girl. But how could she? Her dream woman was her own imaginary friend. And once again, Emma taking pity on herself. Pathetic.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry Rubes." Emma shook her head at herself, "I'm just really tired. I'm stoked for you though, I knew you'd convince her to come to the dark side." Emma gave her an attempt at an impish grin before walking past her into the bedroom.

Whilst unpacking, Emma was interrupted with a small, tentative knock at the door. She turned to greet Mary, who ever-the-awkward-one stood waiting to be invited in.

"You can come in Mary" It was said with a small half-hearted laugh

"Are you okay, Emma? I saw you before with Ruby…. It was… weird. Is everything alright?"

"yeah, I'm fine." Cue fake smile.

"Are you _really, _Emma?" Mary's smile turned into a look of worry. Worry and knowledge. She was seeing right through Emma's façade.

" I will be."

"I hope so – "

They were interrupted as a small figure came bounding towards Emma before a small unstoppable force collided with her legs.

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Charlotte threw herself at Emma and latched on to her legs, placing her feet atop blondes. Emma gave Mary an apologetic glance and looked down at her temporary growth.

"Hey bug, how's it going?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Emma reached down and pulled Charlotte up into her arms, hugging her tightly in the process. She felt the girls' arms wrap around her neck and a quick kiss was placed on her cheek. Emma smiled at Charlotte before turning back to Mary.

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Mary took her cue, smiling widely before retreating the way she entered. Emma still found it astounding that Mary was able to read her so well. After all, she had spent years in the system perfecting the art of suppressing all emotions and yet, Mary can see right through them all. Charlotte's mouth stretched wide as a giant yawn overtook her features and the 6-year-old dropped her head to rest upon Emma's shoulder.

Usually, Emma would avoid staying away from the house at all costs. Charlotte relied on Emma to be there when she woke at night and migrated to her bed, seeking refuge from nightmares. Looking down at the girl now, Emma could plainly see the dark bags that stained beneath her waterline and the weary, tiredness her eyes had taken on. Emma sighed, shifting Charlotte slightly, and pulled down the covers to her bed. Placing Charlotte inside, she checked her phone. 6pm. It was going to be a long night.

Laying down beside Charlotte, Emma pulled her against herself essentially cocooning her with her own body. She placed a tender, apologetic kiss in the girl's hair.

"Sorry Char."

"For what?" her speech was slurred. In the 48 hours Emma was gone, she didn't think Charlotte had slept for 4 of them.

"Not being here for you."

"S'kay. You're here now."

"I am."

* * *

This fire, this fire, this fire we let it

This fire, this fire, this fire we let it

This fire, this fire, this fire we let it

All burn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late guys :( I had my formal last week and I just was so busy with school and work this week that I haven't had anytime to just sit and write or whatever.**

**Creative writing isn't really my forte, but why not keep at at :)**

**And, as promised, THEY MEET. It might not be all you guys were hoping for, but hey, I gave it my best. Next chapter will be completely in Regina's POV to give some hindsight to the story.**

**Song: Fixin' to Thrill - Dragonette**

**Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned these babes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fixin' To Thrill**

Oh, no. Who's got you all dressed up in those clothes?

Said, I don't know. But you're gonna need some help out of those.

Oh, you're alright, you're alright, you're alright

But you smell like your Momma's smoke.

So tell her, tell her, you tell her I said hello.

* * *

Emma's cheeks were killing her. She had been unable to wipe the absolute shit-eating grin off of her face the entire morning. Despite the odd, slightly frightened, looks she had received so far from both Mary, Ruby and an elderly lady crossing the road, Emma's mood was so high off the chart, she may need a sedative.

To be fair, it was a pretty fricking amazing dream.

How could one top a hormone-fuelled, dream make-up sesh with Regina, complete with heavy petting? Emma's grin widened impossibly further when she recalled the hickey trail she had left staining Regina's collarbone to jaw. That was definitely something she wanted to do again.

"Emma. You're seriously freaking me out."

Emma turned her grin to Ruby quickly before flicking her attention back to the road in front. Ruby's brows were knit tightly together in confusion. Emma checked the revision mirror and was met with two sets of concerned, brown eyes from the girls in the back seat.

"Seriously? Guys, I'm just _happy._ Can I not be happy?"

"Yeah, but you're like creepy happy. Like, 'Here's Johnny' happy." Aurora spoke from the back seat.

"Or, 'you're next' happy." Mulan mumbled from beside her.

"Actually you've been pretty much like this the whole second week of holidays Ems. Today just seems like the epitome. What's on your mind?"

Ruby's voice ripped Emma's attention from the, now, two giggling girls in the backseat. She pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. She clicked her seatbelt before turning her gaze on the expectant faces of the car's three other occupants.

"I just feel like today's going to be a good day."

"That's a horrible excuse."

"Yeah"

"You should probably work on that, Ems."

Emma looked between the three of them before shaking her head in amusement and exiting the car.

The girls emerged after her and they began their walk towards homeroom. They began to part, the girls for the junior rooms and Emma for the Senior, and Ruby chucked a quick glance over her shoulder at Emma once more.

"Seriously, stop smiling so big. You actually look like you might murder someone."

Emma shook her head once again, still unable to wipe the smirk from her features, "Have a nice day, Ruby."

"You too. Creep."

* * *

Emma was wrong.

She was _so_ very wrong.

To be fair, she had entirely forgotten the homework revision she had been given for Biology. And Chemistry. And maybe Maths, but she could've sworn she'd completed the work in class. Emma's euphoric mood from the morning has been drastically weighed down by teachers' disappointed glares and mini-lectures. One of which, was the reason for her late arrival to the last class of the day; English.

Emma jogged through the doors of the English building and down the corridor to her classroom. The halls were completely devoid of student life, Emma being the exception, meaning she had to be running pretty damn late. By the time she arrived at her classroom door, Emma's cheeks were flushed a deep red and she was breathing heavily, a few golden curls sticking to her slightly moist forehead.

Chancing a glance inside, and noting her usual table was free, Emma sped towards it; her eyes trained to the ground. She deftly avoided her classmates and flung herself quite unceremoniously into her chair, using her curls to shield her flushed features. After a deep breath Emma dared a quick look towards the front of the classroom, mentally bracing herself for yet another lecture. Instead, she was met with an empty desk.

_Thank Jesus Christ, the Lord and savior._

Emma's entire body sagged with relief and she lent back into her chair, allowing herself to deep breathe. Emma remained still for a few moments before retrieving her bag and unpacking her books and pencil case. Using her book to fan her – still flushed – face she let her head loll to the side to face her best friend.

"So, I take you're ready for the next marathon then?"

The blonde's mouth was twisted into a teasing smirk as her eyes regarded Emma's appearance in faux admiration.

"Fuck off, Lex."

Alex let out a loud bark of laughter before twisting in her seat to face Emma entirely.

"I_ so_ thought Ms. Goose was going to have your head for not finishing that Chem homework. It wasn't hard y'know. Even _you_ could have done it."

"Well, Miss Goose can stick her Chemistry homework where the sun don't shine for all I care. Anyway, it's not like I'm entirely horrible at Chemistry. I only have to get over half-marks to pass."

Alex let out a small hum in agreement before they fell into a comfortable silence. Lex has always been the smarter one of the two. She topped all her classes, plus, all the teachers loved her. Often times Emma found herself quite envious of Alex's smarts – especially times when she would smash Emma in an exam she had spent hours preparing for, without studying herself. The only thing that kept Emma going was P.E. Alex was _not _coordinated in the slightest, which gave Emma a huge advantage when it came to sports. Emma can still remember the P.E session in 7th grade when Alex had managed to catch every single ball thrown to her in basketball – with her face.

"So, D'you reckon this new teacher's going to be hot?"

Emma flopped her head to the side to regard her friend with a look of pure anguish. Turning back to face the front, Emma crossed her arms and dropped her head to rest upon them in defeat.

"What? You were _so_ thinking it. Plus, you totally don't have to be gay to appreciate a good booty. Or a good set of boobs."

"Seriously."

"I'm just saying, I'm as straight as they come and sometimes I can see a girl and just think, 'Damn girl, you da sexy' y'know what I'm saying?"

"Please stop."

"I mean, _I _would never go there, unlike Little Miss Princess Lesbian over here, but I can still appreciate, right? It's not hurting any-"

The noise of the door closing silenced the classroom. Emma peeked through the mane of blonde hair crowding her vision to watch a figure dressed in a grey business dress, complete with blazer and 5-inch heels, make her way from the door to desk before the chalkboard. Ridding herself of her handbag, the woman turned to face the board and began to write what Emma assumed to be her name.

Emma dropped her gaze to study the curls right before her eyes. She seriously needed a haircut. There's a line between 'could get a haircut' and 'should get a haircut' and Emma surpassed both of those a long time ago. The slight squeaking of chalk on the board ceased and Emma sat up in her chair, just in time for their new English teacher to spin around to face the room, mouth stretched in an entirely dazzling smile.

"Sorry I'm late."

Oh. _Oh. OH. _OH SHIT.

The voice, the smile, the eyes, the body, the hair, the clothing, the skin – Everything was _her. _Emma felt the color flee her features as her mouth dropped open completely dumbstruck. Her eyes surveyed the brunette, who was yet to spot her, and she felt her breath catch. Under the guise of, what seemed like, a last-minute cover-up job, was a line of dark purple and brown bruises that stretched from the line of her jaw to the dip of her collarbone where it disappeared beneath her dress.

What gave Emma pause was the fact that she new _exactly _how far that line of hickeys stretched to, and nothing short of nudity would flaunt its entirety.

Because, before the entire class, stood Regina. Regina, who has starred in every dream plaguing Emma Swan's sub-conscious for a month now, was standing before _her _English class as _her _new English teacher at _her_ school in the middle of some butt-fuck old fishing town in Maine.

"As it turns out, contrary to popular belief I'm sure, leaving your packing until last minute and setting a goal of travelling from Boston to Storybrooke without a map isn't the best of plans. Especially on the day you are starting your newest job. But hey, it's not as if first impressions count for anything, right?"

The class giggled, the apprehensive air dissolving with the joking. Emma's heart began to beat erratically. The sarcasm that dripped from Regina's voice as she spoke now was so alike Emma's dreams. She felt her chest begin to collapse and squeeze the existing air from her lungs. She struggled to take a decent sized breath and instead resorted to small, panicked puffs of air. Regina's eyes still had not passed over Emma's and yet, here the blonde sat, casually having an intense panic attack at the sudden turn of events.

"I definitely recommend a moving plan. Anyway, class, I'm Miss Mills. You can call me either Mills or Miss, I will _not _tolerate M-dog, which – don't laugh – has happened previously, or Millsy. I despise them and I assure you, _you _will despise _me_ if you ever choose to tempt fate."

Emma gulped loudly drawing the attention of Alex beside her, who leaned over deftly before whispering a quiet, "Are you okay?" Emma pushed the remaining curls from her vision and watched intently as Regina addressed the class. She could feel Lex's watchful gaze on her as she concentrated on _not _passing out and, consequently drawing unwanted attention.

"The last topic of the year is Shakespeare. We'll be reading through the play Othello and somewhere throughout the term you will receive notification of the assessment task. You – "

Regina's words were cut short as her gaze finally caught the familiar red leather jacket. She choked on a breath, garnering the attention of the forest-greens eyes. Eyes that she suspected were filled with the same emotion as her own. They stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, but coincidently, no one noticed the ever-rising tension that enveloped the room. No one that is, except for Alex herself. Regina deftly coughed as a guise and continued to address the class.

"Will email me, I will edit and I will email back" cough "I want you to read the first two Acts in Othello and write a brief summary. From this, begin a character map highlighting the links between the introduced. Okay? Get to work"

The demand was spoken with a warm smile, betraying the authority within the words. The class all lowered their heads to the books in front of them, pulling pens and laptops from their bags. Emma sat stock still, still slumped forward on her desk, as Regina took her seat. Her eyes remained glued to the woman while her insides churned with a tsunami of emotions. Did she know about her dreams? That can't be possible, can it? What else would explain the pause? That damn pause when her eyes met Emma's. Emma watched as she rifled through her bag and produced a small laptop. She continued to watch as she slid a thin, black pair of glasses onto her nose. And she didn't stop staring when the woman's brow furrowed in concentration at whatever mundane task she was working through. She just couldn't. Stop. Looking.

It was so…. _Weird. _Having seen the woman – in many states of dress (and undress, may she add) – nearly every night for, nearing, 35 days to have her actually _there_. Physically _right in front of her._ Emma couldn't decide whether the butterflies that had rooted themselves deep within her stomach were driven by fear or excitement.

The constant worried whispers emanating from the near distraught blonde to her left didn't disrupt Emma's thinking in the slightest. Instead, they seemed to spur a spark of confidence within her. Emma sat herself upright, and lent slightly back in her chair – radiating an air on nonchalance. A small warm smile made itself home upon her face. The worried whispers of her friend ceased, and were instead replaced with a question filled with astonishment.

"Emma?"

The mentioned smile broke out into a full-blown grin when the sound drew the teachers' attention. Her eyes remained locked on chocolate brown orbs as she answered her friend.

"Mhmm?"

"What just happened?"

Regina gazed at Emma from above the rim of her glasses, her hands remaining poised above the keyboard of her laptop. The corner of her lips twitched as she fought a returning smile. Emma captured her bottom lip between her teeth and finally broke the bond between their two eyes and turned towards Alex.

"I knew."

"um… Knew what?"

"That today was going to be a bloody good day."

* * *

And get on the floor, don't make a fuss just do it.

Look out I'm Fixing to Thrill.

We know you're one of us, what's all the fuss? Just do it.

Uh huh, I'm Fixin' to Thrill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey. **

**I changed this chapter around a few times before I finished it off, so there may be a few minor mix-ups that I missed. I r****_eally _****hope there isn't. I did, like, triple-check but y'know.**

**It's 3 o'clock in the morning and all.**

**Anyway, this chapter is entirely in Regina's point of view. Hopefully, it will clear up the background of the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters mentioned**

**Song: Caress Your Soul - Sticky Fingers**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Caress Your Soul**

So I'll say, I hate when you're away.

I killed you so you'd stay

'Cause you would not behave.

Caress your soul.

* * *

She wasn't 100% sure how, But Regina had managed to avoid Emma Swan for the entire school week. Well, other than the 'dreams', but at this point those were inevitable. Every single English class since that first Monday, she had been able to flee the classroom milliseconds after the final bell rang. She knew it was childish, come on – running and hiding? What is she, seven? – but it was necessary. They have tracked the savior for 17 years. Regina had been a member of the seekers since she was _five years old. _Granted, she had been dragged around after her mother like a useless sack for the first five years of her service, but she had quickly become useful after her tenth birthday.

You see; Regina had magic.

Well, _everyone _had magic; it was just that _no one _remembered how to use it. Or that it existed.

Except for Regina.

It wasn't even eventful. The day she, and therefore the entire population of the seekers, had realized she held the affinity for magic use, that is. All she had wanted was a cupcake, not that her Mother would _ever_ condole such an unhealthy snack, but she wanted one _so _badly. She remembers the tingling that had overcome her body, originating from deep within her stomach, enveloping her arms, her legs, her mind. And when she opened her eyes, in a cloud of purple smoke, sat a steaming hot chocolate.

Okay so, her magic wasn't perfect.

But nevertheless, the seekers were ecstatic. Regina was the prophesized. Which, to a ten-year-old girl, sounds like a heap of bullshit. So the prophecy states;

A Savior is born

Of the powerful Whites

Stranded alone

When one world becomes two

And the powerful are left powerless

The dark will overrun the light.

Until the day when the Savior is found

By one being of magic

Can the worlds, once again, reunite.

Of course, this had Regina's mother in absolute shock. After all, what did her _useless _daughter have to do with saving their world?

Apparently everything.

The story of the Savior was one all seekers knew off by heart. She was the daughter of Snow and James, the most powerful Grand White Wizards of their world, Born in the dark times of the Great War. In the events leading up the Great War, and therefore her birth, the most powerful witches and wizards of the realm had come together to create a counter-curse, one meant to counteract the curse the Dark Wizard Rumplestiltskin had sentenced upon the land. Rumple's curse worked to completely sever the veil between the two worlds, causing everyone it came in contact with to lose all their memories of the realm. Snow's, however, worked to strengthen the veil to a point where it was no longer undetectable, but rather a physical barrier between the mortal and dark worlds.

Before the Dark Wizard's curse was placed upon the land, the seers of the white kingdom procured the prophecy. The White Queen planned to use Rumple's curse against him, allowing all members of the white kingdom to escape to the mortal realm and enact her curse, effectively trapping the Dark Wizard and his disciples within the kingdom forever.

But the plan did not go off without a hitch. The curse crossed the lands sooner than predicted. The kingdom was overcome with Rumple's soldiers who took those the curse hadn't yet reached. It was by pure luck that Snow had reached the worlds border with her newborn, and even more so that she had managed to teleport her to a hospital mere seconds before Rumple's curse had hit her. It is known that Snow's curse was effective. Rumplestiltskin and his men were, and still are, contained within the veils' walls. Nothing is known of the Grand King and Queen's whereabouts, whether they escaped the kingdom or remained locked with the Dark Wizard himself is a question that lurked all seekers minds.

The seekers themselves were merely people from the kingdom's surrounding village that had escaped over the border first, before Rumple's curse had completely perverted their minds. Unfortunately, upon crossing the veil, they lost their magical capabilities. They had given themselves the responsibility of seeking the saviors whereabouts – hence, 'Seekers'. It wasn't the most inventive of names, but what can you expect from a bunch of villagers?

Before the war, Regina lived with her Mother and Father on the small farm they owned just on the outskirts of the White Kingdom. Although the Capital was filled with magic and magical beings alike, the surrounding villages were not known for their magical abundance. Although everyone had magic, it was known that villagers outside the kingdoms capital were not as powerful as the ones within. Magic was not taught; rather it was brought upon a child at a certain age. Much like puberty, really. Magical puberty.

And so, Regina's Magical period hit her when she was ten and the other half of the prophecy was fulfilled. She was one of the only two young children to escape the realm, which meant had grown up with only sarcastic teens and grumpy adults for company – she had matured fast.

They had spent the next 12 years watching over Regina and Belle's every move. Just _waiting _for her to, somehow, reveal the identity of the Savior and just 'lead them all to victory'. And of course, that never happened. And so they travelled in search of the small location visions Regina did receive and scoured the area until she received a new one. _Which did not happen very often._

It was one of these visions that landed them in Storybrooke, Maine. Shortly after their arrival, Regina had begun having her dreams. Well, she supposed 'dreams' was a fairly loose term. She knew for a fact that the garden the dreams have taken place in since their beginning is that of the white castle – the same castle that Rumplestiltskin remains… incapacitated in. Of course, she didn't tell the seekers about them. Isn't bragging about a fantasy kind of lame? She considered the option, however after the fourth night. Having the same reoccurring dream was not an odd feat, different dreams in similar locations with the same woman? Slightly odd. Regina didn't let the thoughts get to her, however. Chalking the dreams up to a lack of sexual release had been working so far, so why not?

Of course, with living in different towns and searching for an unknown woman, the seekers were forced to come up with covers of their own. _That _is how Regina ended up in front of Emma Swans English class exactly seven days ago. Regina grunted, remembering that – unfortunately – today was a Monday. Meaning she had English. With Emma. Letting out a mournful moan, Regina let her head fall to her crossed arms resting on the kitchen table.

"Are you alright there, sweetheart?"

"Mmhm."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

Regina lifted her head to glare at the man across the kitchen. Killian Jones was a bit of an odd sight. He still dressed in the clothes from the old world, wore _way_ too much eyeliner for a straight man, and had a prosthetic hand – or hook, rather. He was one of Regina's closest friends from the seekers, the next youngest, being only 8 years older than herself.

"Well. What's up your ass this morning then?"

"Why do _I _always have to be the school teacher? I'm _sure _Kathryn wouldn't mind? Or Mallie? What about Tink? Hell, maybe even _Mother _would. I swear, I'm not doing this next time around." If there _was _a next time.

"Oh, what's she complaining about this time?" Malificent's blonde curls invaded the room and she strode straight towards the coffee machine, her hair bouncing with each step.

"Little Miss Princess doesn't want to be a school teacher any longer." Killian's face transformed into an exaggerated pout as he turned towards Mallie. And, of course, she burst out in laughter.

"Wait, what's going on in here?" In waltzed Kathryn, all sugar and sweets. He straight dirty blonde hair billowed out behind her as she skipped her way across the kitchen to the seat beside Regina.

"Gina, doesn't want to be a teacher" Mal managed to squeeze out between her bouts of laughter.

"Aw, Honey. I'd be more than happy to do that next time around." A saccharine smile was directed towards Regina, who immediately smiled back.

"Thanks, Kat."

"Regina, stop being such a pussy! Jesus Christ. And for gods sake Kathryn, would you stop sucking up to the boss's daughter!" Tinkerbelle walked in, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and her face pulled into a smirk full of sass. "Seriously guys, it's getting tiring."

"At least you don't have to join a million different classes _every single time we move." _Belle sauntered into the room, typical blue ribbon adorning her dark ponytail, "Guys, I haven't had a proper friend for 12 years. And you dudes do not count. Seriously, you're all _hardly_ company worth keeping." A teasing smirk opened as she took a large bite from the red apple in her palm, "Something tells me that out of everyone, _I _got the worst end of this situation." The theory concluded with another bite from the apple.

Regina turned her eyes to the clock on the wall. 8:15. Five minutes until she had to leave for work. Regina moaned once again and threw her head down onto her arms, the dramatic display causing Tink and Mallie to snort with laughter. Regina turned a bright red before she abruptly stood and glared the entire room into silence.

"I hate all of you."

And with that, Regina turned and strode from the room, ignoring the laughter that erupted shortly after her departure. With her eyes trained on the ground, she hastily made her way upstairs to get ready. With her attention focused solely on the ground, Regina did not take notice of the other presence on the stairwell and ran directly into her.

"Oh! Mother, I'm so sorry!" If the displeased look upon her Mother's face said anything other than that, it surely wasn't comforting.

"Mm. yes, well. You should watch were you're walking Regina. Clumsiness reflects a lack of poise."

No 'Good Morning Regina!' Or 'How was your sleep, Darling?' for her. Cora Mills was not that sort of person. A person with a heart, that is.

"Yes, Mother. I'm very, truly sorry."

"You said that. I assume you're headed to the high school now, of course?" Her mother peered down at her from her perch on the top step of the stairs, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Mother, I am. I'm just collected my things."

"Good. Hurry along now. Tardiness is not something our family in known for."

"Yes Mother."

Passing her Mother, Regina made an A-line for her bedroom, grabbing her purse and keys and slipping out the front door. Her Mother has always been cold. It wasn't questioned when she filled the role of leader amongst the seekers, not because it was foreseen, rather that the rest of them were petrified of her. Much alike Regina herself, really. Pushing the unwanted thoughts to the back of her mind, Regina set off towards the school.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried to tear her gaze away she couldn't. Regina's eyes bore holes into the back of the chair. Two from the end, one from the back. The same chair that, in a few short moments, will be filled with the radiant, blonde hair of the savior herself. The savior had magic, supposedly, and as far as Regina was concerned, Emma Swan contained no such thing. Regina understood that she was to inform the seekers - after all, 17 years of searching hadn't come to a complete bust - but she wanted to be completely certain. And yes, maybe deep down she was. But until she was willing to convince herself otherwise, she believed there was still a chance Emma was not the person she had spent the majority of her life searching for. Actually, she hoped for it.

Does she only feel the way she feels for the blonde because of the prophecy? She couldn't. She wouldn't believe that her feelings were pre-ordained, that the nausea in her stomach when their eyes met was pre-determined, that her love was predicted before she had even reached her sixth birthday.

Wait, _love?_

She was not- she _refused _to be naïve about this situation. It wasn't love. If anything, It was a brief infatuation. The sooner she discovers whether Emma Swan is the savior the better. Then she can rid herself of the unwanted feelings and move on with her life. The piercing shriek of the bell sent a typhoon of butterflies through her abdomen and Regina forcibly scowled. _Unwanted feelings._

Sighing, Regina ripped her eyes from the chair and turned her focus to the unused computer before her. So much for organizing a lesson plan. The door to her left opened, drawing her focus to a red pleather jacket and tight, _tight, _blue jeans. Regina felt her body visibly tense before forcing herself to relax, an easy smile painting her face.

"Miss Swan."

It's always better to play dumb, isn't it? Emma continued on her path to her seat before responding. Sliding gracefully into the chair she turns her emerald eyes to Regina's. A smile Regina has come to know as her 'eat-shit-and-die' smile greets her features.

"Regina."

One word and Regina's face drops. Tirades of emotions pummel through her and she stares at Emma with a look of complete astonishment. You see, this could mean nothing. The knowing look in Emma's eye, the feelings dancing their way across Regina's stomach, Emma saying her name like it was something she has said every single day of her life – all those things _could _be a coincidence.

But they weren't, and now she knew.

It wasn't until the remainders of the class filed through the door and into their seats that Regina was able to tear her gaze from the, now worried, green orbs. She cleared her throat before facing the class with her best politician smile.

Emma Swan _was_ the Savior. Regina _had_ found her.

So why was she so heartbroken?

* * *

Do you think that I would hurt you baby?

I only need you when I'm going crazy.

There'll be no other lies, and no more other guys.

Warm your hands with mine,

I'll take you home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I know it's really not much to boast about, but hey, I'm pretty proud of it so - YAY 20 REVIEWS WOOHOO.**

**Sorry that I haven't really responded to them, I'm just awkward and yeah**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Song: Breezeblocks - alt-j**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Breezeblocks**

She may contain the urge to run away

But hold her down with soggy clothes and Breezeblocks.

Cetirizine your fever's grip me again

Never kisses, all do you ever send are full stops.

* * *

"Miss Mills."

Regina spun around, surprise colouring her features, before her usual smile broke upon her face. Emma watched as the brunette sensually made her way across the garden (which has quickly become the setting for all Regina involved dreams) swinging her hips with a swagger only _she_ could muster before sinking into her usual seat beside Emma on the garden swing.

"Formalities now, dear?"

Emma smirked, turning towards her fantasy-lover and pulling her into a tight embrace. To be honest, since the brunette's arrival in her classes, she has longed for the casual romantic nature of the dreams. In comparison to the half-heated, half-awkward encounters that fill the school days. Not to mention the sexual tension so thick it couldn't be cut with a chainsaw. Emma presses her lips to Regina's neck and begins a path towards her ear lobe. Before she can suck the lobe between her lips, Regina turns and presses her lips to Emma's passionately. The kiss quickly became heated; Emma felt Regina's tongue delve into her own as they fought a minuscule battle for dominance. Emma was the first to pull away, the need for oxygen overpowering that driven by the lust deep within her abdomen.

Regina let out a breathy laugh as she tucked a stray curl behind Emma's ear, her hand lingering, fingers trailing a feather-light path along Emma's cheek. The blonde unconsciously leaned into the touch and turned her head to place her lips to the brunette's palm.

"Hmm. I've missed you."

"Emma, dear, I'm here every night."

"And everyday too."

Emma's eyes widened dramatically and slammed shut when she'd realized she'd said the last sentence aloud. Emma had yet to mention the fact that Regina played a part in her everyday reality, nor that she was in fact her _teacher_. So maybe this wasn't the way she planned to bring it up, but now it _was_ out there, at least she could get a straight answer. Pushing her risen hope and containing it squashed beneath her shoe, Emma chanced a glance at Regina in an attempt to gauge her emotion. The brunette's mouth was shaped in a perfect circle of shock. Not confusion. Shock. Which was answer enough.

So, that was new.

Not that it was a definite, 'I know exactly what you are talking about. Yes, I too have these dreams every night' but it definitely wasn't an, 'I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you talking about?' which is definitely a positive.

"Regina..?"

At the mention of her name, Regina closed her mouth and audibly gulped, lowering her gaze. She grasped Emma's hands in hers and gathered all her courage to raise her eyes once again to the emerald orbs that waited before her.

"About that."

Emma attempted to ignore the eruption of butterflies deep within her gut was futile. The hope she had intended to remained reigned in soared higher than the clouds in that moment, her mouth twitched as she fought to remain the ginormous smirk that teased her lips.

"I, Uh, _was _going to bring that up." Emma rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, "Sometime, or another."

"Emma, I need you to know something. There's a reason you've – we've – had these dreams. It's…"

Regina broke off, unsure of just how to finish her sentence. Emma's gaze held hers and she searched the chocolate pools for answers the brunette was not providing verbally. Deep within Emma's head she feels the pull that acts as the telltale warning sign of the end of her time in the dream world. Worry filled Regina's features as she, too, felt the pull at her subconscious.

"Regina- "

"Emma." Regina was quick to cut her off, she needed to speak now or she was afraid she would never continue the conversation, "Tomorrow afternoon. We need to talk. It's very important, and you probably won't believe me, but I need you to trust me. I'll speak to you tomorrow, but no one can know about us, Emma. I need you to-"

Regina's voice was stopped, as if someone had simply ejected the disk, and Emma was pulled under a sheath of darkness.

* * *

Emma was running on complete autopilot. The turmoil of emotions coursing their way through every fiber of her being saw to that. Her body vibrated with the nervous energy that rolled throughout her stomach. And so she sat at the table, much like she did every morning, surrounded by her family and completely _freaked out. _Her eyes bore holes into the empty plate before her, as her mind riled and rocked with the possibilities the afternoon talk would bring.

And of course, as her luck would see, her brain was shooting complete blanks. Emma unconsciously creased her brow and brought her left index finger nail into her mouth, a habit that irked Mary to no end. Emma ground her teeth along the length of the nail until she could taste a faint metallic tang. It was only then that she realized she was being spoken to.

"Emma?"

The blonde's eyes tore themselves from the table and locked with the almost identical emerald of those across the length of the table. Mary's whole face was contorted with a look of concern, which was mirrored on every single face that framed the table. Emma sat straighter in her seat and pulled Charlotte further into her lap, acting as both her prisoner inside of her crossed arms and her protector.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night" not entirely a lie, but a raised eyebrow from the pixie brunette urged Emma attempt another excuse, "and I'm _really _nervous about this exam we have today."

And so the eyebrow remained raised.

"Right. Well, Emma. I was wondering if you could drop the younger kids off at school today? You'll have to pick them up as well; I have a meeting with the system today. They have to make sure I haven't eaten you all yet."

Emma forced her face into a smile as the rest of the kids broke out in a chorus of laughter, which almost instantly turned Emma's faux smile to that of a true nature. Her family really _was _quite amazing.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. As long as you guys are?"

A pair of _very_ enthusiastic nodding heads were her answer from both Charlotte and August and so Emma turned her attention to the, very recently filled, place to her left. Henry's eyes remained glued to his untouched piece of toast.

"How bout you, Henry?"

Henry was still coming to terms with sitting and eating at the table with the rest of the children. He could bring himself to sit and force off the feeling of fear that he still associated with the aspect of authority in the household, but he would not eat. Not until everyone had left the kitchen and he was alone. So there was progress. Just, not as much as Emma hoped for.

Henry turned his brown eyes from his plate and met Emma's in a way so timid; Emma dared not breathe in fear she would scare him. He opened his mouth to speak before his eyes darted around the table and caught those of the kids waiting to hear his answer with bated breath. His fearful eyes met back with Emma's and he gave a curt nod before looking down once again.

"Okay now that's settled. You guys need to hurry up and go get ready for school." Mary stood and collected the children's plates as they rushed off towards the bedroom.

When Emma felt disappearance of weight and warmth that was Charlotte on her lap, the whirlwind of emotions swept into her body once more. Surely Regina wouldn't wish to have the talk at school. If they were seen, she would be fired. Not to mention listed as a registered sex offender for the rest of her life. No, a move like that would be _entirely too stupid. _Besides, picking the kids up from elementary school meant leaving school early in order to make the 2 o'clock pick-up of Charlotte, Henry and August. It was just Emma's luck that the day Mary had booked her social workers appointment was the day that Regina had promised a talk and It was either a terrible misfortune or a blessing in disguise and she couldn't determine which was possibly the worse of the two. Then, an idea struck her as fast as a highway bound semi-trailer.

"Hey, Mary. Would it be possible if my…uh…. English Tutor were to come over this afternoon? Apparently I have yet to grasp the innate workings of Shakespeare's 'Othello'."

Well, it wasn't a _complete_ mistruth.

"That should be fine. It will just be you and the kids though, so make sure you check on them."

"Will do, MM."`

"And make sure Henry has eaten his lunch. If he hasn't, try to get him to eat some-"

"I know, Mary"

"And make sur-"

"Mary." The tone of Emma's voice roused Mary from her rant, "I _know. _You know I know. Are you sure _you're _okay?"

Mary's eyes dropped to the sink in front of her, an invisible force pulling her shoulders down into a hunch. She let out a deep sigh before turning to face Emma, grasping a towel and binding it tightly around her fists. The silence weighed on the atmosphere of the room and fed the inner turmoil of Emma's emotions. It felt as if she were standing at the crest of a snowy hill and that any movement, even as slight as a breath, would consequent in a complete avalanche. One that would take her, and her sanity, down with it. The length of the silence was lost to Emma, so she was unsure as to just how much time had passed before Mary's voice disturbed her thoughts.

"It's stupid. I've just been having these…. Dreams."

Emma's eyes widened slightly, "Dreams?"

"Yea- well, nightmares, really. It's always the same. There's this boy – man – and a castle? And all I can remember is blood. All over me, and all over him. I remember a dagger. And I'm sobbing. Not just crying, but literally sobbing and rocking this dying man and crying about my baby. This guy was just _flinging spears _around, Emma, _with his mind. _And when I wake I am _so _scared Emma. I just don't understand – I'm sorry, it's stupid"

And with that, Emma's mind was reeling faster than she'd ever thought possible. For some reason, the dream was _so_ _familiar_, but with no recollection of anything of the sort she had absolutely _nothing_ to go on. Mary's head had dropped and was shaking in exasperation and Emma couldn't bring herself to speak. She wanted to comfort Mary, but the reaction of her previous emotions and those that were now squeezing their way into her already over-capacitated brain, seemed to act as an effective speech barrier of its own. And so, Emma simply walked to Mary Margaret and pulled her into a tight hug, the smaller woman's head coming to rest upon the Blonde's shoulder.

"EMMA! I'm ready! Let's go!" Charlotte, accompanied by August, came bouncing into the room. It was only then that Emma released Mary, who walked straight to kiss the top of Charlotte's head and ruffle August's hair on the way to her bedroom. "Shotgun!"

Charlotte's curls whipped through the front door followed closely by the young boy. Emma watched as Henry filed slowly out from the hallway, backpack slung across one shoulder. He offered a small smile to Emma as he passed her through the front door. Which is when she noticed the small book still pinned beneath his arm. It had taken a while to notice, but Henry had been basically _glued_ to the book since his arrival meaning Emma had _no _idea what it contained. But as the saying goes, Curiosity killed the Cat. And so she let it slide.

The blonde breathed out a long sigh before grabbing her keys and back and following the children out of the front door. So far, it had been easy enough to ignore the tearstains spotted over the shoulder of her white tank. It was only when she lifted her hand to scratch her cheek that she noticed the tear streaks that marked her own face.

When in hell had she become so emotional?

* * *

It wasn't until 3rd period that Regina had begun to regret her spontaneous decision. Regina did not do spontaneous. Regina did organized, she did methodized and she most certainly did not make uneducated decisions.

Well, at least until now.

And the fact that she had allowed the words to tumble from her mouth before giving them a second thought frustrated her to no end. And that's how she found herself placing Disney's "Up" into the CD tray of the projector in replacement of the 14-year-old's English lesson. Regina just needed time to think. She _desperately _needed time to come up with exactly _how _she was going to explain _any _of this mess to Emma Swan. She had no idea how she was even going to _bring up _the subject, let alone explain it in a way it could come across as somewhat believable;

Hey Emma! You know that whole dream deal? Yeah. Turns out that, like me, you contain pure magic from the veiled world. But wait, it gets better. I've actually been searching for you for, like, 17 years with a bunch of other random people from the veiled world. You are the daughter of the two most powerful white magicians from this earth and the other and are the veiled world's only hope of recovery. Any Questions?

Regina silently shook her head in complete frustration with herself. What if Emma reacted horribly? What if she ran? If it came to that, there would be no way Regina could stop her. Or she could react like any other person would – with a quick call to the nearest hospitals' Psych ward and a quick'n'easy admission for the rest of eternity. How would the seekers talk themselves out of that dilemma?

Inwardly groaning, Regina crossed her arms on the desk before her and laid her head to rest on the crease of her topmost elbow. Maybe she could be the runner? Just _dump_ the information into Emma's lap and hightail it straight out of there. Then she could hideout at the house and avoid the topic entirely in the dreams. Or just not sleep – whatever's easiest.

A small purposeful cough resounded from the open doorway to Regina's right. In an instant, Regina's head left the crest of her elbow and her eyes quickly surveyed the room before she turned to her new arrival. Apparently the previous groan was not as inward as she first thought - or so the confused glares of her year 8 English class suggested anyway. At the door stood the principal of the school, Sidney Glass. Great. The last person on earth she could _ever _want to see was her creepy, Regina-obsessed boss.

"Could I have a moment please, Miss Mills?"

"Sure thing."

Regina left her seat and trailed out of the open door behind the principal – trying her damn hardest not to act childish and drag her feat. After she made it out into the corridor, she turned to pace a few respectable steps from the doorway before continuing the conversation.

"What's the matter?" Please, please, _please, _do not drag this out.

"Regina. How're you liking the school? Are the students living up to Storybrooke High's grand expectations? I sure hope so. If there's one thing I pride myself on it's the achievement of our school as a whole. " So. It looks like this was going to be a _long_ conversation.

"The school is just fine, Mr. Glass-"

"Please, call me _Sidney_."

Glass drew the last name from his teeth in an attempt at which Regina would assume to be sexy? Seductive? Whichever, it achieved nothing with the exception of goose-bumps that it brought to the surface of Regina's skin. The man just reeked 'creep'.

"_Sidney,"_ Regina corrected herself, ignoring the shiver of fear, "The school is surpassing the expectations." Cue fake politician-worthy smile.

"That is very nice to know, Regina." A dark skinned hand was lifted and placed on an olive forearm. Regina was frozen in shock and could do naught but watch as the hand rubbed small patterns into her flesh. "I'm glad you decided to give SBH a try."

The shivers and creep-vibes emanated from where his skin remain in contact with hers brought bile to her throat. Swallowing it down, she turned her attention from the hand and back to the man's face.

"yes, well," Regina subtlety brushed the hand from her forearm and subconsciously rubbed the 'infected' area on the length of her skirt. "Somehow, I think, I was drawn to this place like it was always destined to be. "

"MMM." Sidney took a step closer and, instinctively, Regina took a step back.

"Mr. Glas – Sidney; What have you come to discuss with me?"

"oh yes." Sidney straightened his suit and arranged his tie to perfection, "I received a phone call regarded one of your year 12 students? A Miss Mary-Margaret Blanchard called the school with a heads-up that Emma would not be able to make it to 4th period with you this afternoon. Advanced English, I believe?" a curt nod from Regina urged Sidney to continue, "Emma's carer also wished for you to know she is still available for her tutoring session this afternoon. This will be at her home at the usually scheduled time. You can pick up her home details from the front office at the end of the school day. Enjoy the rest of your day, Regina."

And then, Regina's brain took off into the spinning wormhole of everything in her life right now. Mother, Emma, The Seekers, Emma, Emma, Magic, Emma. The stress of the whole situation hit Regina like a tonne of bricks and she had to rest against the wall to center herself.

This afternoon she was headed to Emma Swans house.

This afternoon she was going to tell Emma she was the savior.

* * *

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe

The fear has gripped me but, here I go.

My heart sinks as I jump up.

Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so, I had the complete misfortune of logging onto my Tumblr yesterday (un-rustledjimmies over there too guys, just so ya'll know *insert entirely sexual wink here*) and was greeted with a Dash ****_full_**** of OUaT 3x11 spoilers. **

**Spoilers that completely decimated my heart.**

**And so, in lieu of my utterly demolished feels (literally - my whole family was in my room because apparently my sobbing wasn't quite as soft as initially thought) I wrote for hours and came up with this. **

**Let the good feels flow on through.**

**Sidenote: This may be the last update until after Christmas as I am heading on holidays and there will be no wifi. (Yay, 3 cheers for no wifi in a town 4 hours from the closest beach!) I will try as hard as I possibly can to update, but chances are you guys won't hear from me until late next week. **

**Enjoy your Holidays guys!**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a naked Lana Parilla. I'm sorry, I mean, what?**

**Song: Madness - Muse**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Madness**

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,

And some kind of madness has started to evolve.

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And I, I tried so hard to let you go,

But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah

(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

* * *

How Regina managed to turn a 5-minute drive into an hour and a half road trip was beyond her. Granted, a 15-minute stop at the local diner for a 'coffee' helped her out with that. Having driven past the small cottage-like house _at least _a dozen times in the last hour, Regina's confidence had not risen in the least. In fact, if her heart rate was any indicator, is had diminished. Entirely. And it seemed no amount of deep breathing and inner chanting was coaxing the courage back.

Ignoring the fact that an obnoxious yellow _death trap _of a car occupied the house driveway, Regina hoped to her wits end that Emma wasn't home. Not for her sake, but for Emma's own.

And maybe a little bit for her.

What she knew of Emma's home life was what Emma herself had trusted Regina with - within the confines of their dreams, of course. She was a foster child, bumped from home to home since she was a newborn. She lived in her current foster home willingly, it was the closest she had come to family her entire life. And pulling up beside the house, Regina could practically _feel _the love and … _homeliness _of the house surrounding her in an aura of sorts.

And Regina couldn't help but feel that she was about to turn it all completely upside-down.

She had yet to inform the seekers of her discovery, but only on the terms of the many reasons – rational reasons – she convinced herself of. For example; that Emma Swan may not be the savior (which, to be honest, was a completely piss-poor excuse), She needs to approach her as a friend (Or lover – ahem, what?) before the whole group comes raining on her parade, and maybe Regina could get in before the others and teach her how to control her magic and then 'Wow!' the lot of them. In all truth, Regina was worried for Emma's sake. Being forcibly introduced to an entirely new world has got to suck and, on top of that, having the _ginormous _task of saving it placed upon your shoulders?

And now Regina had to be the driving force behind it.

Taking a deep breath, and then another 15 for good measure, Regina exited the car and walked with –what she hoped to be a – confident stride to the walkway.

"Alright, Gina. Here goes nothing."

It was a short trip to the front door and with a small nervous laugh, Regina poised her fist to knock. It was mere seconds after her initial knock that the door swung open and Regina prepared herself to be hit with the usual tsunami of emotions that was welcomed with the sight of the blonde. But instead Regina found herself face to face with a boy of about seven. The boy was tiny, hardly reaching her waistline. His red hair stuck up at all angles and his bright blue eyes were alight with curiosity. His face was twisted into a mask of suspicion as he swung from the door handle, eyeing her up and down.

"Hello."

The little boy remained mute as he continued to survey Regina – who was now, _silently,_ gushing over the cuteness of the boy.

"I'm Regina. I'm Emma's… teacher. I'm here to help her study?"

This caught the redhead's attention and he released his hold on the door handle.

"No. You're not Ems's teacher. She's old. You're pretty."

"I'm her new teacher." Regina's smile was almost maniacally wide, not only as a result of the boy's appearance, but from the protectiveness in which he guarded Emma. Although, this explanation seemed to do wonders for the boy as he smiled in contentment and led her into his home.

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of making after-school snacks, getting Charlotte ready for soccer, attempting to begin her Chemistry revision and assisting Henry and August with their homework there was a knock at the door. Not that Emma heard it over Charlotte's incessant chatter, but sure enough August did and he was up from his seat like a bullet from a gun.

"I got it!"

Emma ceased the momentary lapse in verbal diarrhea from Charlotte to insist she head to the room and put on her training gear. Thankfully, it worked and the six-year-old was off in a flash. Letting out a deep sigh Emma glanced at the clock. Her sigh quickly became a gasp and a distraught "Oh shit" in the realization that Charlotte was officially late for soccer.

"Charlie! Soccer started a whole 5 minutes ago! You better be ready and in the car in the next 30 seconds bug, or coach is going to kill me. Then you. Then me again."

Emma turned to Henry whose gaze was focused on his math homework – much like it had been for the last forty-five minutes. The unfamiliar sound of heels through the home drew Emma's eyes to the door just in time for the doorway to be filled with the presence of none other than Regina Mills herself. August walked proudly towards Emma and stopped in a defensive-like stance between her and the visitor.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Cue the dorky-ass smiles. And the blush on Regina's cheeks. Wait. Blush? She blushed!?

Well, now. That makes two of them.

August glanced warily between the two before taking his seat beside Henry once again. Emma watched as Regina's eyes flittered around the kitchen, taking in the dish-filled sink and paper-covered table.

"Sorry, you caught me at a bad time. I'm actually about to-"

"Emmmms!" a voice called from the room, followed by the dull thud of soccer boots, as the voice travelled closer, "Can you _pwetty_ please tie my shoe-" Charlotte entered the room and froze upon noticed Regina in the doorway. Charlotte was _immensely _shy around strangers and it seemed Regina was no exception.

"Yeah I can do that, bug." Noticing Regina's slight uneasiness, Emma smiled and began again, "okay so., I believe you have already met August – he's pretty hard to miss. This is Henry" Emma gestured to the boy with a slightly faltering smile," and this is Charlie. Short for Charlotte. Which will be short for ass-kicked if I do not get her to Soccer training within the next two minutes." Emma joked in an attempt to instill any small amount of confidence within the girl to no avail. Instead, she sidled closer to Emma, clutching her jean-clad thigh and seeking shelter half-hidden behind it.

Regina took a small tentative step into the room and sunk down before Charlotte.

"Hi Charlie."

The response was a small embarrassed smile before she once again pushed her face into Emma's leg.

"Sorry she get's a little nervous around people."

"That's fine." Regina once again rose to her full height and now stood less than a foot from Emma, every inch between them feeling the shared intensity of their mixing emotions. Anxiety, fear, passion, lust, confusion, excitement, resentment, indignation, wonder, hope, respect. They filled the spaces between the two, creating an almost tangible heated atmosphere.

Tangible enough that August felt the need to clear his throat.

Emma shook her head, burying the emotions behind a thin veil of denial.

"Um… I _really _have to get Charlotte to practice…" Emma lifts a hand and runs it through her hair, sucking in her bottom lip to capture between her teeth, "Uh… I won't be long if you just want to wait here? Or not. Y'know, we can always do this another time?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I wouldn't mind just waiting around the house?"

"That's perfect…ly fine. Great. So, uh…" A dark blush overcame Emma's pale features in frustration with her own embarrassment, "Ahem. August, Henry, Charlotte – up and at 'em. In the car please guys, we won't be long but I am _far_ too scared of Fred to be any later than we already are."

Charlotte took off towards the front door, very narrowly missing Regina in her attempt to avoid her gaze. August let out an award-winningly dramatic moan as he tossed his head to glare at Emma.

"Why do _I _have to go? Can't _she _just look after me?" he whined, gesturing towards Regina.

"August!" Emma scolded, "Did you ever think that maybe Regina doesn't want to put up with you for a full hour? You're not always A+ company. In fact, you can be quite annoying. Please get in the car."

A look of nothing but complete offense crossed August's features, "I am not annoying!"

"August, seriously. Please just get in the car." Emma said, entirely exasperated at this point. There was no way in hell she was going to avoid being chewed out by the coach. August opened his mouth to retaliate but was quickly cut-off by Regina's insistence.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes flew to Regina's and the connection acted as an instant pick-me-up. Which was slightly – entirely - pathetic. But what can you do? "Yeah?"

"I am _entirely _capable of looking after a couple of children in your absence. I am not entirely inadequate, dear."

Emma chuckled, "Oh, Miss Mills. I would _never_ suggest such a thing." And now they were flirting. In front of two children who were both under the age of 10, no less. Dropping her gaze to her feet, Emma questioned, "Are you sure? You _really _don't have to. It's not that big of a deal I can take them-"

"Emma." Regina interrupted, "Go, I'm sure the children will be fine."

"Okay," Emma's eyes returned once again to rest on the back of the never-entirely-forgotten child of the room, "Just-"

Emma crouched tentatively beside his left leg and caught his gaze.

"Henry?" there was no response, but there rarely was. Just a small flicker or recognition in hazel eyes was the only tell he was actively listening to her. "I have to take Charlotte to soccer. I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, okay?" Henry blinked in replacement of a nod, but weeks of similar means of communication allowed Emma to understand, "This is Regina. She's going to look after you while I'm out, okay? She's _very _nice. Safe." It was the only way Emma was able to communicate to Henry that Regina was not here to harm him. It was odd, but just saying the words didn't help, she knew from experience. It was better to know who was safe and who wasn't than who could and couldn't hurt you.

Because when you're a kid, especially in the system, you know better than most that _anyone_ is capable of hurting you.

And just like that, a fleeting look of relief crossed those hazel eyes and Emma rose from her haunches. Green eyes met curiosity-filled chocolate and Emma's eyes spoke a single word that meant quite a lot to the both of them.

_Later._

* * *

It was barely 5 minutes since Emma's departure and Regina had already found herself wondering the house. As outside, within the house held an atmosphere so… _thick_ with love and respect and it was so _foreign _to Regina. Of course, growing up in a mobile home with just her mother and a gang of local villagers as company wasn't exactly a family-like environment. Although, eventually they had begun to feel like a family of sorts – well, as much as a bunch of people moving and living wherever her once-in-a-blue-moon 'visions' took them could be.

Regina found it entirely odd that a house with such an atmosphere could contain a scarce amount of family photographs. In fact, the only photograph she had come across had been one of Emma herself. Emma's arms, clad in her usual red leather jacket, were wrapped tightly around another woman's shoulders. The smaller brunette was so familiar to Regina; the strong chin, thin lips and piercing emerald eyes. So much like Emma's, it sent a short burst of pain through Regina's chest. The only thing that threw Regina off was the short, pixie cut the brunette was sporting. It made the brunette seem smaller, more contained, than what her strong facial features suggested.

Emma's unruly blonde curls spilled over her shoulder and onto the brunette's, their ecstatic smiles contagious. Regina lifted a finger to trace the line of Emma's chin before bringing it to rest atop her pink lips, a content smile lifting the edges of her mouth.

It made complete sense, when Regina thought about it, that the house contained minimal photographs. Emma hadn't delved far into life in the system or how horrible it was – that much Regina could sense within the tone of her voice – but she had mentioned the vast number of houses she had lived within the first few years of her life, that growing attached became toxic. Although Emma had explained the way her foster home worked, how all the children were welcomed as long as they wished to be, and how it was so different from every group home she had lived in her entire life.

That said, Regina suspected that out of the children sharing the home with Emma, most of them were in the same boat.

Regina left the living room and headed back towards the kitchen. Regina didn't feel out of place within Emma's home, even without the blonde here. In fact, she felt she rather enjoyed knowing that she was _trusted _enough to be left alone with August and Henry. The thought of it inspired an even wider smile upon Regina's face.

Entering the kitchen once again, Regina took a seat across from the small boy still seated, unmoving, at the head of the table. She glanced over the homework sheets that sat; empty, before the young man. Henry had the pen poised above the first equation, stock-still and shaking with every inhalation. Regina's heart broke upon noticing the welled tears that gathered upon the waterline of young, hazel eyes.

"Hey Henry, are you having a little trouble with your homework?"

At the first sound of Regina's voice, the boy jumped, startled as if he had not – before now – noticed her presence. Henry clenched his eyes shut, breaking the wall of unshed tears and allowed a few to spill silently down his cheeks – the only response Regina received.

"Well, you wanna know something?" A flicker of hazel eyes to hers, "I'm actually a teacher. But, there is _one_ thing that I'm not perfect at."

This time, Henry lifted his head and met her eyes with his own. There was still no verbal response, but Regina took the small questioning head tilt with pride.

"Homework."

Henry allowed a small quirk of his lips upwards before shoving his chin back to its previous resting point on his chest, his eyes once again on the unfilled paper. Regina left her seat opposite him and instead moved to crouch beside him, much like Emma had earlier that evening.

"Do you think that, maybe, you might be willing to help me out? I bet if I helped you, my homework skills would improve too."

Henry once again met her chocolate brown orbs with his own. Regina saw the emotions fleet across his light brown eyes, and so, she offered her best reassuring smile. Then, unexpectedly, Henry completely relaxed. His shoulder's loosened and he sunk into his seat. He smiled the brightest smile Regina had ever seen before nodding and enthusiastically sliding over on his seat, patting the space beside him with unspoken invitation.

* * *

It was not peculiar for Emma to come home to a house full of laughter of an afternoon, in fact; it was commonly the usual, but walking into the house that afternoon, balancing Charlotte's soccer bag, shoes and ball - while the six-year-old skipped happily in behind her, may she add – with the unfamiliar, buoyant, high-pitched giggling floating through each room of the house, Emma was suddenly completely elated.

Emma abruptly dropped the bag from her shoulder, wincing as it landed directly in the doorway to the entry with a loud crash. She held her breath, just _praying _that the chorus of laughter emanating from the kitchen would remain uninterrupted. Charlotte had entirely stilled at her side, always – it seemed – emotionally linked to Emma and thus, her inner-thoughts at all times. When the girl's small hand slipped itself into Emma's, and the harmonious laughter rang throughout her eyes, she was able to release the breath. And at an undeclared cue, the two began their curious journey towards the kitchen door.

Reaching said door, the look of pure astonishment on both Emma and Charlotte's were completely identical. There, at the kitchen table, _in the same seat, _sat Henry and Regina, their heads tilted back in eruptious laughter. Henry was ultimately curled into Regina's side, relying entirely on her support to keep him upright on the stool. Regina's arm was wrapped around Henry's shoulders whilst the other played mindlessly with a pen on the table. The brunette only noticing the two standing motionless at the door when she lifted her head and sighed attempt to calm.

As soon as Henry noticed Regina's withdrawal, he too lifted his head and spotted the girls. Although Regina's reaction to their arrival was initially one of surprise and happiness, Henry's was rather the opposite. His face dropped and he withdrew entirely from the moment, his back tensing and chin dropping to his chest in a way that it seemed he were _afraid _of Emma's reaction. _Afraid _he was to be punished for his own enjoyment. And still, Emma could only watch – openmouthed – as Regina placed a comforting hand around Henry and began to rub small soothing circles over the small of his back. A touch that Henry _willingly _allowed. Even more, he _sunk into it._

Emma's felt her heart swell in her chest, sending her throat to become thick with emotion. She felt Charlotte place a small kiss to her palm before releasing her hand and skipping to Henry's side.

"Wanna watch TV? I think Playschool is on soon!"

Henry glanced to Regina, searching for what, Emma wasn't entirely sure, but an encouraging nod had the boy on his feet practically pulled along behind the eager six-year-old towards the lounge room.

Emma swallowed loudly as Regina finally met her eyes with those of her own. Emma could feel the emotions as they surfaced and roared their way through her stomach and chest, but one out of them all became as bright as a beacon. It soared the highest, it left a throbbing in her heart that was not painful, but rather fulfilling in its sum. Love. Emma was _so god damn in love _with this woman.

And it was cheesy, and was probably a stupid thing, but nevertheless she was.

And it was perfect.

And it was amazing.

So, their usual staring contest began. Although, unlike before, both women could sense the difference. They could feel the weight of the emotion Emma was now allowing to flow freely through her gaze and into that of the chocolate orbs. The admiration and respect and pure, unadulterated _love _that seeped from the emerald eyes filled Regina with so much happiness, so much _hope_ that she almost combusted. When the atmosphere of the room was filled entirely with the usual tension, Regina broke the silence – although her eyes never left Emma's.

"Hi."

Emma dropped her eyes then and could almost physically hear the mental scolding as Regina gave herself. Still not trusting her throat, Emma was unable to reassure her love. She could not physically tell the brunette of her true emotions, not when it felt as if she were being choked from the inside of her body. Instead, she turned on her heel and headed directly towards her room. She heard the sudden squeak as, somewhere behind her, a kitchen chair was pushed out hastily and a pair of heels began their chase behind her in the hallway.

Passing through the door to her room, Emma allowed the wholehearted smile threatening the corners of her mouth to erupt to its fullness. She waited until the panicked heeled footsteps stilled mere feet behind her before turning to face their source.

"Emma, I- "

Regina was silenced when Emma swiftly crossed the distance between them and pushed their lips together. As unable as she was to voice her emotions aloud, she was quite adept at conveying them tangibly. Their lips moved together with a sense of belonging. It was a well-practiced dance, each partner knowing their place and where they to be next. Emma's hands lifted to grasp the brunette's hips and pull her closer as her tongue ran the length of the red painted lips. Regina reciprocated, burying her hands deep within Emma's curls and delving her own tongue within the blonde with fervor. When the kiss ended, Emma's arms remained locked around the brunette's waist, Regina's hands remain tangled in her hair, foreheads touching. Neither one of them were willing to break the contact, both entirely satisfied with continuing being interwoven in the other. Green spheres bore into chocolate as Emma released a breathless laugh.

"Hey."

* * *

I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this update took so long, I had Christmas with the family with no Wifi.**

**For 9 Days.**

**It was horrible.**

**But, if you guys don't already hate me, you will soon enough because not only does some big stuff go down in this chapter, but I leave tomorrow for a 20 day holiday in America. **

**And the next chapter has yet to be written...**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I thought I'd let you guys know**

**Also, This chapter was finished very quickly today, so please excuse any mistakes or grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own OUaT or the characters**

**Song: Fineshrine - Purity Ring**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fineshrine**

Get a little closer, let fold

Cut open my sternum, and pull

My little ribs around you

The rungs of me be under, under you

* * *

Just _how _long they stood just inside the closed doorway of the room, encased in the other's arms, neither knew. It was only when Emma heard the sound of the front door that she finally moved them. Spinning around, Emma used her grip on Regina's hips and the contact of their foreheads to back her up until her knees met the edge of her mattress and they collapsed in a pile of limbs onto her bed.

Mid gasp, Emma captured Regina's lips with her own kissing her with a passion she had never before expressed. She pushed every emotion she had churning through her gut into the kiss – Attempting with all her might to convey the words she was far too afraid to speak aloud. When Regina broke the embrace in search of air, Emma simply moved her assault lower, latching her lips onto her collarbone and tracing her tongue over the yellowed bruises she herself had created.

The reality of the situation hit Emma with the force of a freight train and the intent of an enemy bullet.

She thrust herself upright, straddling Regina's thighs and placing a restricting hand upon Regina's chest, stopping the woman in her attempt to regain contact. Emma's face was one of absolute puzzlement; Brow scrunched, jaw dropped and eyes squinted in endeavored remembrance. She had given Regina a hickey in a dream. Why the _hell_ was that on her neck now? That was _impossible. _Dreams were…. _Dreams. _They weren't reality. That's the entire point, is it not? And why in ever-loving hell was this only just dawning on Emma now?

It had to have been a huge coincidence, right? Regina must have someone else – which is not entirely too surprising, with her looks taken into consideration, but then, why would she be here with Emma?

Especially how they were at this exact moment?

The whole meeting had been planned in a dream, had it not? They hadn't even had a full conversation, face-to-face, since they had first met each other. And yet, Emma had never questioned the authenticity of the arranged meeting. Hell, the only way she had known Regina wasn't here for the tutoring alone was the fact that she had kissed Emma back.

Emma's heart race quickened and she began to hyperventilate. Another sure slam of the front door followed by a collision induced crash and soft cursing inspired Emma to leap off of Regina and head for the door. Before exiting, she turned to the brunette's whose face was stretched into a politician-worthy poker face. She had risen to rest poised upon her elbows and regarded Emma with an almost… _knowing_ look. Emma gave a nervous attempt at a reassuring smile – which was not successful in the slightest – and placed her hand on the doorknob

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Regina had seen the point of realization as it hit the heart of its target within Emma's bright green eyes. She knew the bruises were almost completely healed and so, she hadn't bothered to conceal them any longer. Which she now regretted, now that they had thrown Emma headfirst into the frigid waters of realization without the aid of a single muttered word.

Regina's life couldn't be looking any further up if her head was buried 6 feet underground.

A small tear of frustration fell from her left eye, barely reaching to stain her cheekbone before it was angrily smeared into non-existence. To say Regina was seething would be an understatement. She was so entirely angry. Angry at herself for not breaking the news sooner, anger fuelled by the innate fear that she'd missed her opportunity. Telling Emma now would certainly devastate their relationship, not to mention any future chance it held. Trust was vital for this to work – without severe repercussions - and at the moment, Emma held nothing but confusion towards their entire correlation. Regina knew Emma would listen, but with her entire body on high-alert confusion it was certain Emma would run first, ask questions later. Regina had to settle Emma down. She had to return them to pre-hickey spotting, post-make out session emotionally. Good luck with that.

Regina shot from the bed in an instant and high-tailed it through the door, retracing their earlier steps until she found herself in the kitchen.

"Emma! Pleas –"

Instead of being greeted by a whirling cascade of golden curls, Regina was met with a startled pixie-cut brunette who gave a small squeak as she whipped to face her from the sink. A pale, slim hand flew to the brunette's chest and a nervous smile painted her face.

And it clicked.

And Regina was entirely too ready to leave, all in the same breath.

They used to say it was her bright, green eyes, her pale, white skin or her raven locks; but for Regina, it was the small, pale green emerald that sat intertwined upon a silver band and slid onto the ring finger of the woman's left hand. They say the Great White Queen's beauty was beyond compare.

Standing before her now, the first time since her last address at the white castle, Regina understood completely. Every one of her features complimented another, creating a look of porcelain doll perfection.

In that moment, Regina found a beauty that paralleled that of the Queen's, if not surpassing. Although the features of Queen Snow's face were almost perfectly mirrored in that of Emma's, the latter's golden tresses and lighter lips created the most perfect image within Regina's mind. An image that lit a fire deep within her core and sent a smile directly across her face, an image that Regina wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of her life.

Which is a quite an awkward thought when she was standing directly across from her lover's mother.

"Um… Hi" Snow –uh, Mary Margaret – squeaked awkwardly, a puzzled head tilt accompanying her greeting.

Did she remember who she was? Was she able to escape before the curse hit her? Did she _really _have to tell the seekers now? Well, yes, for that much she was certain. Finding the savior is one thing, but finding the most powerful white witch to ever walk the land? Yeah, the cat needed out of the bag.

Regina audibly swallowed her thoughts, and smiled as best as her nerves would allow, "Hello. I'm Regina Mills, I'm Emma's… uh" Lover. Girlfriend? "..tutor."

Relief flashed across Mary's face and she held out her hand, a much healthier smile now stretching her lips.

"Hi! I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I'm Emma's mother." Regina's brows shot impossibly far into her hairline at the complete unknown truth behind the words. "Well, I'm her caregiver, but I figure 5 years – and the fact that she still lives here – is enough to make me her mother. I've been her longest home, y'know? I always try to make her feel welcome no matter what. Especially since a few of her other homes-"

"MM?" Emma walked into the room, sidling up beside Mary, effectively silencing the ceaseless chatting from her, much to Regina's pleasure. Regina's eyes remained locked onto the brunette's features, but she watched the blonde in her periphery, emerald eyes flicking between Mary's and her own, confusion marking her features – which she was _certain _was in reaction to the fear and bewilderment that filled Regina.

And all she could do was gape at The Queen.

* * *

To say Emma was confused by the looks exchanged between Mary and Regina would simply be the tip of the iceberg. Emma was slightly discombobulated at the look of shock and slight wonderment that filled Regina's gaze, but that wasn't what had her completely floored. Mary's face was contorted with a look of complete fear, he mouth dropped in perfect shock. Emma took another awkward step further into the room, her eyes flicking between the two woman until they came to stop on Mary.

"Are you okay?"

Mary's eyes stayed locked onto Regina, a million emotions passing flying through them before a look of pleaded poured its way through her gaze and shot at Regina. Emma's brow scrunched with confusion and she turned to Regina, her chocolate dark eyes locked onto the hazel green of Mary's although she spoke to Emma.

"Everything's fine, Miss Swan. I'm going to go now, though. I have a few papers to mark before I get to bed. Goodnight."

Regina finally tore her eyes from Mary before turning and storming out of the kitchen door. Emma's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at the space Regina had stood just moments before. She turned to face Mary whose eyes were now trailing over Emma's features and filling with tears.

"Mary are you-"

"I'm fine. Just really tired." The brunette's voice broke on the last word and the first few tears ran down her face. She reached forward and pulled Emma into a chaste hug, kissing her cheek, before walking past her and heading towards her room.

Emma remained standing in the kitchen, her arms slightly outstretched where they remained after Mary had pulled from her hold. Why was that so awkwardly weird? Mary had met all of Emma's tutors and never reacted the way she had just done with Regina. Did she know? Did she somehow catch them in Emma's room earlier? She was torn between who to chase. Both women had run in complete opposite directions, but surely they were connected somehow. Assuming that Regina was the root of the problem, her option seemed the most viable.

Shooting an apologetic look towards Mary's bedroom, Emma took off towards the front door.

"Regina!"

* * *

"Regina!"

Regina's charge towards her car was ceased as the small voice called from behind her. Turning she barely caught the small head of brunette hair before it collided with her legs and held tightly.

"Are you leaving?"

A pair of coffee brown eyes looked pleadingly up into her own from where his chin was tucked into her thigh. He held onto her as if she were a life buoy in a stormy sea. And it broke Regina's heart to know that she had to leave, even if it was leaving him to Mary's care. She could feel her love for the little boy already flowing through her every atom.

He released her as she slowly squatted, bringing herself down to his height.

"Not forever. I'll be back next week, I promise."

Henry dropped his gaze to the ground as he reached behind him and pulled out a small, black leather notebook. He held it out to Regina who took it gingerly and tilted her head in question.

"It's my book. When I was 6, I found a storybook and I read it over and over and over again.

When I had to leave, I wasn't allowed to take the book so I copied it. I want you to read it. It's really good, its my favourite."

Regina's heart swelled and she dropped her eyes to the book. Opening it, she almost instantly recognized the title. _Once Upon a Time. _In fact, the seekers had the very same book at her home. Rumplestiltskin had needed a backup in the case that someone would remember their magical past, and so the novel had come into being. Replacing peoples memories wasn't always 100% successful and in the case of failure, having 'fairytales' to fall back onto were a godsend.

When Regina lifted her eyes to once again meet Henry's, she caught the locks of golden hair that stood in the doorway of the house. Their eyes met and Henry then turned to catch Emma's presence. He threw himself into Regina's arms once more, and scurried towards the door. Regina hadn't failed to notice the small look of fear in his eyes and it only broke her heart further. She watched as he slipped past Emma and into the house and forced her gaze to meet Emma's once again. Their eyes remained locked as Emma made her way down the porch steps and along the path until she stood a few simple feet from where Regina was squatted.

Sighing dejectedly, she rose from her haunches and moved to lean against the hood of her car, the blonde just steps behind her. Tucking the book into the inner pocket of her jacket, Regina spoke sadly.

"Emma. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I figured." Emma turned to lean on the hood next to Regina. "But what about?"

"You. Your past. Your future."

"riiiiight." Emma drew the last word out, crossing her arms and mentally preparing herself for an onslaught of shitty memories and people.

Regina took a deep breath. She braced her hands just behind her on the hood of the car, and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to do this? Just ease Emma into the idea that she is magical? That she has to save her kingdom and _everyone in it. _What was the saying? Rip it off quick, like a band-aid?

"Emma. I'm not from here. By here, I meant this world – in a way. I _am _from this world, but what I'm trying to say is, there is more to it than you, or anyone else, knows. Your not from this world either." Regina sighed at her awkwardness. Why was this so hard? It's not like she hadn't practiced a speech in her mind constantly for the last 4 days, for gods sake. "What I'm trying to say is that you, and I, and everyone – we all contain magic. 17 years ago, when you were born, an evil wizard cast a curse on our kingdom. The white wizards, your parents, were warned 3 hours prior and had the chance to evacuate the towns and villages surrounding the castle and that's exactly what they did. The prophecies predicted that the daughter of the most powerful wizards would be the 'savior' of the kingdom in the new world. It was with this knowledge that your mother, the most powerful white witch, managed to cast a spell that sent you through the veil and into this world. When The Dark One's curse overran the kingdom, everyone was sent here – to this world, where their memories were erased and replaced. Rumplestiltskin – the dark one – was captured in the heart of the castle, when the dark curse came through your mother was prepared and had set a trigger that sealed him and his followers within the castle walls forever. I was amongst some of the few people who escaped the white kingdom with our memories. We call our selves the seekers and we have been searching for the savior for 17 years. The seers had predicted that one would have a certain connection to the savior, and that the prophesized would provide the way to find her. When my magic came through, I became that person and I lead the seekers wherever my dreams and visions took us. Right up until we found you here in Storybrooke. We have magic, Emma. That's why we have those dreams. _That's_ why we have this _connection. _That's why I still have the hickeys you gave me, Emma. We have magic. Strong magic. Together, we have to save the White Kingdom."

Once finished, Regina's shoulders sagged in relief. She could feel the weight of the truth lifted of her shoulders and it was amazing. Taking a deep breath, an ineffective way of instilling courage, Regina finally opened her eyes. She peered at the blonde through the corner of her eye; gauging whatever reaction she could from her body language. The blonde remained still, her arms crossed before her chest and her eyes staring off into the distance.

Regina wasn't sure just how long it was before either of them moved, or made a sound, but it was the blonde who did so first. She dropped her arms from her chest, moving them to run through her hair and take position just over her mouth and nose. A low rumbling filled the silence and Regina came to realize that Emma was chuckling. She turned to face the latter, whose body was now folded in fits of laughter.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, right?" Emma removed her hands and turned to face Regina completely, "Are you fucking _insane?_ This has to be a joke."

The brunette didn't answer. Instead she moved her hands to fold together in her lap and dropped her gaze, so obviously it wasn't going to as easy as she had hoped. Emma caught the strained look on Regina's face, the truth of her words stained plainly on her expression.

"Oh my god. You're being _serious? _Regina, that's completely fucked. What fucking asylum did you escape from? I can't do this, seriously. I thought this was going to be important and you pull me out here and tell me some fucking complete bullshit story about Magic and Wizards and curses? Seriously? You know what? Fuck you, Regina."

The blonde stood angrily and began storming her way towards the house. Regina couldn't help but feel angered at Emma's words. How dare she just _assume _that Regina had made this entire thing up to avoid a _relationship talk?_ Oh, Hell no.

"No. No! You do not get to just walk away. Do you know how _hard _this was for me? It wasn't like I got to grow up like a normal person. I had a group of adults _relying entirely _on _me _to lead them to the salvation. Do you not understand how hard that is?" Regina took a calming breath and stood from the hood, walking closer to the blonde, "Listen. I know how hard this is for you, but you don't get to take that out on me."

The blonde turned to face Regina with a look of regret. "Here, take this. It's basically our history just slightly fancier - made enjoyable for children."

Emma recognized the small leather notebook of Henry's immediately, she'd been curious about it for long enough. Upon opening it and reading the title, Emma couldn't help but scoff.

"Once Upon a Time? Jesus fucking Christ, Regina."

Regina's angered flared once more at the extent of Emma's naivety. She stormed to her car, throwing the door open and stepping just inside. In a last minute fit of rage she turned back towards Emma, whose face was scrunched in guilt.

"If t you don't believe me, _Miss Swan_" Regina spat out her name, feeling slightly guilty at the harshness of her words – but it seemed to be the only way to get through to Emma, "You might want to talk to your _mother."_

* * *

I'll cut the soft pockets, let bleed

Over the rocky cliffs that you leave

To peer over and not forget what feet are

Splitting threads of thunder over me


End file.
